


Xeno's August 2020 Plot Bunny Farm

by UnknownXeno



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ableist Language, Animal Abuse, Bodyguard, Depression, Jealousy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Medical Procedures, Merfomers, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Only One Bed, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Subnautica, Subnautica Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, dragonformers, original animal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXeno/pseuds/UnknownXeno
Summary: So, since I didn't find the AU August thing until late (as in the 1st of Aug) I decided to do something a bit different and post one of my many plot bunnies each day!Each day will be a different bunny thought some themes may be simular/same.Also, if anyone wants me to continue a plot bunny as an actual story don't be shy!
Relationships: Blurr/Optimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock & Ratchet, Glitch | Damus/Orion Pax, Jazz/Optimus Prime/Prowl, Optimus Prime/Prowl, Optimus Prime/Starscream, Orion Pax/Prowl, Orion Pax/Shockwave, pre-Drift/Ratchet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Orion Pax/Prowl (TFP)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1))
> 
> Orion Pax/Prowl Transformers: Prime
> 
> Alpha Trion gets worried about his rebellious ward when he angers the Councel one too many times and decides to hire a bodygaurd for him. Prowl is ripped from his job and assigned to protect Orion and make sure he doesn't do anything too rebellous. They resent each other on sight.

“Orion, please come up to my office as soon as possible.” 

Alpha Trion’s melodious voice chimed through the speaker on said archivist’s desk. The neighboring archivists didn’t bother hiding their chuckles as Orion sighed and unplugged from his work station and packed up his datapads.

“What did you do this time, ‘Rion?” One of them snickered, optics never leaving the swiftly flowing data before them even as their slag eating grin grew.

“Vandalise another one of the senate’s statues?” Someone else asked.

“Or did you reales all the captured glitchmice and turborats from the science labs… Again.” Another asked in exasperation.

“Oh! OH! You didn’t play porn music during an important meeting and almost an international incident?”

“That one was an accident!” Orion interrupted in exasperation as he marched his way to the exit tailed by the laughter of his workmates. He was going to kill Megatronus for switching those CDs on him; that last one really hadn’t been his fault. 

The sound of laughter faded as Orion climbed the wide stone steps that lead to his mentor. It didn’t take long for Orion to reach the glossy etched metal doors of Alpha Trion’s office. 

When he reached them Orion paused to take a vent and wonder why he had been hailed. He really hadn’t done anything recently other than go to Kaon to see Megatronus, but he did that regularly and with Alpha Trion’s grudging approval. 

Well, there was only one way to find out; Orion gave two solid knocks on the metal doors before entering.

When Orion entered he noticed that Alpha Trion wasn’t alone in his office. Standing beside the large black metal desk was a Praxian, an Enforcer to be exact. Orion felt the plates on his back flare the Enforcer stared at him and Orion tried to discreetly force his plates to lie flat as the Enforcer’s emotionless yellow visor watched him like a rustvulture.

“You wanted me Alpha Trion?”

Alpha Trion looked up from a data pad he had been working when Orion had entered and smiled.

“Ah, good. Orion, I would like you to meet Prowl of Praxus.” Alpha Trion stood and motioned to the Praxian Enforcer who hadn’t moved other than his head since he came in.

Orion relaxed a bit, Alpha Trion didn’t seem to be giving any signs that Prowl was here to arrest anyone or was one of the senate’s lackeys, so maybe he was one of the few good ones Alpha had managed to scoop up before they became part of the system or ‘disappeared’. 

“Orion Pax of Iacon and it’s pleasure to meet you Prowl. Is it okay if I ask what brings you here?”

Prowl vented a laugh, “I am pretty sure you won’t be happy to see me for much longer considering Alpha Trion hired me to be your bodyguard.”

It took a second for that to sink in but when it did Orion turned on Alpha Trion who had the audacity to not look ashamed. “What?! Why do you think I need a bodyguard? I can take care of myself, I’ve taken care of myself far longer than I’ve known you! I don’t-”

Orion stopped his rant when Alpha Trion held up his hand for silence. 

“If you would let me explain… Prowl isn’t just for your trips into the dark underbellies of Kaon. He’s here to make sure to keep you out of trouble.”

“So he’s my sparkling sitter. Alpha Trion, I’m not a feral mech anymore!”

“I know this-”

“Then why are you treating me like I need to be watched all the time? Megatronus has his connections in the Underworld. I'm safe there!”

“No you’re not!”

Orion flinched away from Alpha Trion. In all his life he’d never heard him raise his voice even when he wore Alpha Trion down to the last threads of his nerves. And he’d never seen him this… tired.

Alpha Trion fell back in his chair with a crash as if the entire world had crushed him into it. 

“The Senate and Council are getting tired of your ‘anitics’ Orion. I’m not sure how much longer I can protect you. They confronted me personally not too long ago.” Alpha Trion went silent and his gaze went distant as he stared at the datapad shelf, not really seeing it. 

“But… You’re on both the Council and Senate they wouldn’t-”

“They confounded me with the hollowed out helm of Senator Shockwave.” Every joint in Alpha Trion’s neck seemed to crack and groan as he slowly turned his helm towards Orion. “They told everyone he died when he was actually under their very feet being butchered alive and shadowplayed until he might as well be dead his personality and body are so different from who he used to be.”

Orion felt like he was going to purge as he remembered the insane scientist Megatronus commed so often. Went by the name Shockwave, was an Empurate. Orion had thought the poor soul had chosen the name after all, Senator Shockwave was listed as dead, why not take the name of a famous high class mech.

Primus.

Orion nearly jumped out of his armor when he felt a servo on his shoulder. Prowl withdrew his hand with a mouthed apology. Orion offered him a shaky smile in return.

“Please, Orion, just allow Prowl to follow you. I don’t… I can’t lose you.”

Turning his attention back to Alpha Trion Orion took a deep shuddering vent before nodding.

“Thank you.”

~~~~~

(many months/mishaps later)

Prowl stood like a statue by Orion’s desk, by now a common feature, his emotionless visor gazing out over the archivist section not missing a thing.

Like how Orion was ten minutes into his lunch break and was going to miss it, again, if he didn’t stop soon.

The statue that was Prowl heaved a sigh as he gently laid Orion’s shoulder.

“Orion, it’s time for your lunch break.”

“Hm, in a few more minutes Prowl. I have a few more old texts I’d like to sift through before taking a break.”

Prowl arched a hidden brow plate. “Oh? Isn’t that what you said a couple days ago before you wound up working all through break? I can’t seem to remember.”

Orion shot Prowl a glare but it didn’t have any heat in it. “Alright, I’ll find a stopping point in five minutes then take my break.”

“And you said that yesterday, several times, before it became too late for you to take your break. Orion Pax, is your alt mode a truck or a broken recording device?”

“Alright you’ve made your point.” Orion said, fighting to keep his glare as he saved his progress. 

“Maybe I should call Ratchet and he could see, though he might be a little upset that you haven’t been taking your energon at lunch break.”

“Enough, you’ve already won!” Orion said with a laugh giving up on pretending to be mad. “Primus, Prowl let’s go get our lunch!”

Prowl gave him a small genuine smile that made Orion’s spark flutter and burn in it’s chamber and turned to leave like he usually did during Orion’s break. Afterall it was Prowl’s break too. Only to be stopped by Orion calling out for him.

“Prowl, I was wondering... “ Orion looked down at his desk and bit his lip as he felt his tank clench. Why was this so hard? It’s not like he was asking Prowl on a date!

“Ever since we first met I didn’t exactly treat you the best and I was wondering if we could get lunch together? That is if you don’t have any plans! I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do and I just want to get to know you better. You are my bodyguard and it seems you’re going to be needed for a long while now.”

Orion winced at the memory of the attempts on his life and looked down at his hands. There had been so much energon…

So caught up he missed Prowl’s response to his question.

“What?”

“I said, I’ll join you.” 

Orion lit up with a smile and led Prowl to his favorite little cafe not far from the Archives.

~~~~~~~

Orion and Prowl sat at a table outside the cafe and sipped their energon. Orion had been quite surprised to learn how many sweet additives Prowl liked in his energon. Then again, Prowl was from Praxus and most of the additives Prowl had requested were crystalline, Praxis’s specialty and main export. 

They chatted at the table, taking casual sips of their energon, and laughing at stories until finally it came close to time to go back to work. 

On their way back to the Archives Orion asked one final question. 

“What do you miss most about Praxus?”

Prowl went silent as he gazed ahead.

“I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want to really take this job-”

“No, it’s alright.” Prowl interrupted before Orion could apologise for more things that weren’t his fault. “I just really miss the crystal gardens. We had them everywhere you know? Yes, we are known for the Grand Central Garden, but there were several smaller ones scattered everywhere across the city.” Prowl gave a soft laugh, “If it weren’t for the fact that there was already a Crystal City we’d probably be known as it.”

“That’s a lot of gardens.” Orion looked at Prowl with raised brows.

“It most certainly is! And they are all gorgeous. There are singing gardens, floating gardens, underwater gardens, underground gardens, red gardens, black gardens, green gardens, ultraviolet gardens, more gardens that you can imagine!” Prowl excitedly turned to Orion and grasped him by the shoulders, with the widest smile Orion had ever seen on his face. “And the best part is, they are open to the public! Any Praxian, no matter the class can see them, even me!”

And then, sinking like poisoned sludge in the pit of his tank, that’s when it dawned on Orion why Prowl missed the crystal gardens so much. Iacon had its own grand crystal gardens, but they were reserved for only the upper class. A mid-caste Enforcer from a different city would never be able to see one of Iacon’s crystal gardens. 

“I loved making the singing crystals sing.” Prowl released Orion’s shoulders with a look of nostalgia on his face. 

And with that Orion’s mind was made up.

~~~~~~~

“Orion, where are we going?” Prowl’s suspicious vous echoed through the cavernous stone and metal hallways of a section of the archives Prowl had never been in. 

“It’s a surprise, but if it will make you feel better Alpha Trion will be meeting us there, so it’s nothing clandestine.”

Prowl rolled his hidden optics under his visor, but seemed to relax non the less. 

Soon they left the artificially lit stone and metal hall and entered a more naturally lit one with large empty windows. What lay beyond those windows made Prowl’s vents shudder. 

Crystals. An entire garden of them in the middle of an open room in the Archives.

“Ah, there you two are!” Can the warm and welcoming voice of Alpha Trion. “I need Orion here to help me record more about these specimens that were collected eons ago. Usually we keep them for the atmosphere, but an enthusiast came by yesterday wanting to know more about some of the crystals we have. So come along you two.”

With a wink to Orion Alpha Trion turned and pressed his servo to the scanned to let them in. 

“Prowl?” 

Prowl jolted out his rever as Orion called him and rushed in before the door closed.

~~~~~~~

“Prowl, I would like you to keep an optic on Orion while I go and scan some of the crystals on the other side of the garden. If either of you need me I’m just a shout away.” 

Prowl nodded dumbly from his seat on the bench in the Archive Garden as he stared wide opticed at the towering crystals around him. 

There were so many colors and types glittering around him that it nearly made his optics hurt but he didn’t dare turn his optics off for fear of them vanishing like a dream.

“Prowl?” 

The praxian suddenly became aware of Orion as the archivist rested a gentle and warm but nervous servo on his shoulder.

“You like it?”

Prowl took in a shuddering in-vent and wiped away tears he didn’t even know had fallen. He had to reset his vocaliser before it could work properly.

“Yes, I love it. Did you do this for me?”

Orion sat next to his body gerd turned friend. “Yes. yesterday when I realized the gardens here wouldn’t let you in and that you missed the gardens back at your home. I know I had to do something for you!”

At Orion’s words a frown edged at Prowl’s features. “As much as I appreciate the gesture I don’t want to be a charity case Orion.”

“NO!” Orion flinched as his voice echoed in the garden and made some of the crystals sing briefly and when silence reigned Orion continued, “No! I don’t see you as a charity case Prowl! You are my friend, which is amazing after what we thought of each other when we first met.”

They chuckled together as they remembered their first few days of passive aggression and veiled insults they almost always threw at each other. Growing closer as they learned how alike they were, at first to each other's horror, and making mutual friends. Saving each other in Kaon’s underbelly and in the back alleys of Iacon.

Orion happened to look down and noticed their hands had become intertwined. When had that happened?

Orion tried to pull his hand away, but Prowl kept a gentle pressure keeping it trapped. If Orion really wanted to he could pull his hand away but he found that he didn’t want to. With a shy smile Orion looked away.

“Orion, please look at me.” Such gentle command Orion found he couldn't resist as Prowl lightly tugged his face towards his own. 

When did Prowl remove his visor? And most importantly why did no one tell Orion that Prowl had the most beautiful golden optics.

All those questions and thoughts flew from Orion Pax’s mind as his lips met Prowl’s in a tender kiss. 

If Prowl had intended the kiss to remain chaste all intentions flew out the window as the taste of static jumped from lip to lip and Orion clutched at Prowl’s back as a wave a dizziness swept through him like and electric storm and Prowl held onto the back of Orion’s helm like it had been forged to be there.

One or maybe both of them gasped and the kiss deepened. They swore they could taste the lightning storm that was rolling through their frames and they knew if the two raging storms met they wouldn’t be able to stop. So, with the effort of wrangling a tornado the two pulled apart from their kiss gasping for cool air as they held onto each other as if they would fly apart if they were to let go.

Still panting Prowl gave a wide smile and rested the brim of his helm on Orion’s crest. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, Pax.”


	2. The Subnautica Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: G1  
> Pairing: Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker, but not the focus  
> WARNING: DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS
> 
> The Nemisis is shot out of the sky by an unknown alien presence while looking for the Aurobots.   
> Now, Starscream is the last remain Decpticon on the planet either not in stasis or lost in thier own minds in beast mode and he needs to find a cure for the bacteria infecting everyone, keep the ultiple bases/outpsts maintained, make sure he constantly has enough energon, keep track of the 'cons stuck in beast mode, stay alive, and stay sane. easy right?  
> Well, it would be if it weren't for the voice in his dreams telling him to go down into the deeps caves where all the monsters are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter comes with warnings:  
> Starscream pretty much alone on a hostile planet and is slowly succumbing to insanity and stress.  
> So Warning for Depression and Suicidal thoughts!!!

Starscream glared at the half submerged Nemesis as he lounged on the white sandy beach. 

He was the only purely cybernetic Decepticon left on this miserable water planet leaving him alone to work out a cure for whatever the pit was infecting his techno-organic teammates!

Starscream scratched at his plating and watched flecks of paint drift to the sand.

Damn, he’d thought the new coat of paint would keep the bacteria from infecting him. Time to sand off this paint, test his metal, see if he’s contaminated, if so stay the FRAG away from Skywarp, if not reply paint, and go about day. Sweet Primus, why did they have to get shot down again?

Oh, right! Starscream thought with a huff as he stood and marched over to where he’d set up his base, because Mighty Megatron thought he picked up the Autobiots even though no one’s seen or heard from them for over four million years! 

Slamming the hatch to the base shut behind him Starscream stomped his way through the base passing long unused lockers and dusty tables. 

Everyone knew they were all dead! No entire race can disappear from the face of the galaxy while being alive! Bounty hunters, traders, neutrals, other hostiles, no one had seen them since they ran from Cybertron! Not even the Quints! 

Primus.

Starscream sighed as he walked up to an elevator. Outside he could hear the gentle sound of waves shushing against the shore of the island, the distant rustling of the leaves of the native trees on the island, and the soft songs of the flying rays as they flew overhead.

“I hate this planet.” Starscream said exhaustedly as a particularly large flying ray called out and Starscream entered the elevator as a giant flying ray who used to be Ramjet crashed into the side of the base with a mighty CLANG.

~~~~~~~

Taking the one mech sub to the Safe Reef Base to collect some samples from some of the biomes between the Mountain Base and there Starscream felt his processor wander more and more as he watched the sea life around him swim frantically by. 

He and the majority of the Decepticon forces had been trapped on this miserable planet to what Starscream seemed endless vorns, but his crono simply read as less than a couple months. 

It certainly didn’t help that when the Decepticons had tried to take organic alternate forms one by one they started losing their minds. Slowly becoming more like the animals they scanned and devoured to add to biomass. After some research it was found out that just scanning a creature to take its form just doesn’t work one has to be compatible with it. In other words the more like the animal they were to begin with the less likely they were to get lost to their animalistic side. 

Unfortunately, when the Nemesis had been first shot down by the then unknown alien (and fragging extinct! Stupid dumb A.I.s) presence here about a quarter of the troops were lost when they scanned the first large enough fish they found to be at least a little more comfortable on this water planet.

Then it got worse, because it always got worse!

It turns out this planet isn’t a normal run of the mill normalplanet. It’s a Primus forsaken Plague Planet!

It didn’t take long at all for the now techno-organic ‘con to get sick because apparently the bacteria lives in the water which is literally EVERYWHERE! And soon the bacteria mutated thanks to their techno-organic comrades and about half of the remaining ‘cons were infected including the oh, so glorious leader!

Megatron gave the order that all infected ‘cons, organic and not, are to be locked up in stasis until a cure is found. 

The number of non infected dropped like a rock because apparently Starscream is the only Decepticon beside Knockout, who unfortunately is now a Reaper so is worthless at the moment, to know how to stay hygienic.

Sweet Primus, at least he had been able to find compatible animals for both Skywarp and thundercracker. A Warper anda Crabsquid respectively. 

He’d die before he’d admit it, but he’d been worried that his trine members wouldn’t be able to find compatible creatures. It was a miracle that the Warpers existed on this planet. They seemed to be techno-organic, but lacked any form of intelligence. Heh, perfect for Skywarp.

The crabsquids, like Thundercracker, can cause an EMP blast though not as powerful as TC’s. 

They were lucky they managed to find creatures here that worked with their powers.

Starscream sighed as he sanded the last of the paint that he could reach off of him and into a bucket to scan and dispose of. 

Stepping into the underwater laboratory that held all of his research Starscream froze as he locked optics with Skywarp.

Skywarp’s formerly forlorn expression instantly turned predatory as his optics locked on the bucket of paint shavings in Starscream’s arm.

“That’s contaminated.” he said in his now echoey voice, an odd side effect of scanning the warpers. “It needs to be destroyed.”

“I know that!” Starscream snapped, using annoyance to cover up his unease at how Skywarp eyed the bucket and his back like an apex predator. “I was coming here to do just that and to remove the paint I could reach on my own! Now if you don’t mind you overgrown protoform I need to do my job!”

Starscream marched across the lab to the incinerator and tossed the bucket and its contents inside. 

“There see- ACK!”

Skywarp stood not two feet away from him, red optics locked on him, his glowing red claws (another odd effect of the scan) twitching as he stared at Starscream in silence.

“Don’t do that Skywarp! Now get out of my way so I can wash the rest of this paint off!”

Starscream moved to brush past Skywarp but the techno-organic seeker seized hold of his arm almost hard enough to make the armor creak. 

The unease grew into fear as Starscream froze in Skywarp’s grasp. They stared into each other’s optics, predator and prey.

“Skywarp, you’ve got to fight this. I’m not infected yet. I just need to get the paint off and then I’ll be alright. You have to let go of me.”

Skywarp stared at him still but it had lost its predatory glint. It was desperate and scared as Skywarp fought against his Warper instincts to kill all infected beings.

Finally, Skywarp won over his instincts and released his trine leader just enough to let him slip from his grasp. 

Starscream jerked free with a hiss and stumbled closer to the emergency shower. 

When he looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed he saw Skywarp looking down at his hands slowly clenching and unclenching them as if he didn’t quite understand why they had grabbed Starscream like that.

With a huff Starscream felt concern stab at him, though he would refuse to admit it, and an idea came to him.

“Skywarp, come here.” 

Skywarp jumped and had the look of a kicked turbopuppy on his face.

“Ugh, you drama queen you’re not in trouble! Come here and put your instincts to good use and help me clean all this infection off to be incinerated.”

Skywarp instantly lit up and followed Starscream, bucket in hand, to sit in front of Thundercracker’s stasis pod.

Starscream’s spark stang at the sight of Thundercracker. He floated in a large pod of blue goo attached to various wires and tubs. He was currently undergoing an experimental treatment to keep the ‘cons from going one hundred percent insane when they picked an organic alt.

Starscream was trying to graft the organic material needed onto TC and go through both TC and the crabsquid genetic sequins bit by bit and modify the crabsquid’s so it could fit with TC’s programming. Easier said than done and it was very time consuming, especially with everything Starscream had to do on top of it. Like maintain the various bases and outposts, make sure there’s always energon for him, keep track of all the non-infected techno-organic ‘cons, capture and infected ‘cons and put them in stasis, keep Skywarp from culling the entire ‘con army here, and just stay sane and alive. 

Though the sane part was getting harder and harder. 

With weary sigh Starscream sat on the bench in front of TC’s pod and let Skywarp preen and clean his back. It was relaxing in a way that hadn’t been in a while and Starscream wondered if he should tell him about the glowing eyes and the beautiful voice he had been hearing in his sleep telling him to go deeper and deeper into the ocean’s caves.

Yeah, Starscream was going insane.

“You know you’ve been sighing a lot lately.” Skywarp said as he gently worked his sharp claws into a seam in Starscream’s back to stroke a tangled knot of wires back into line.

Starscream moaned as the knot relaxed, “Well there’s been a lot to sigh about.”

Skywarp snorted, “Tell me about it. This planet is the pits.”

“Well at least you don’t have to keep everything up and running while worrying about energon running out, fish breath.” Starscream teased playfully.

“Hey, some of that stuff tastes pretty good! Though the feeling of eating organic material is stil, guh…” Skywarp gave a theatrical shiver making Starscream vent out a small laugh.

“Wow, you must be really bad if you’re laughing at my jokes.” 

“I wasn’t laughing at your joke! I was laughing at the fact that you have to eat vial organic material! Are you done back there?”

“Yeah, whatever Screamer. And yep! I’m done back here.”

Starscream gave Skywarp a pout as the Warp pranced over to the incinerator with the bucket of shavings.

“We should do this more often.” Skywarp said as he emptied the bucket.

“Do what?”

“Preen more. It really helped with the Warper instincts, removing the infected paint from you… And it was nice doing it again, like we used to.”

Starscream reclaimed silent as he watched Skywarp stare at the incinerator destroy the paint. 

Starscream bit back another sigh, this stupid planet was making him soft.

“Get back over here Skywarp. The itching started on my back, so I think the blasted painting machine misapplied the paint somewhere I couldn’t see. I need you to go over me when its done and detail me and after, provided I deem you did a good job, I’ll go over you. Can’t have you tracking water and algae everywhere you filthy animal.”

Skywarp let out a chorus of musical chirps and warped over beside Starscream in a flash of purple and white light.

“Thank you Starscream!”

“Bah! Don’t thank me you fool! I’m not doing it for you!”

“Of course not.” Warp gave Starscream a peck on the cheek and skipped to the shower as Starscream sputtered and hissed at him.

~~~~~~~~

Freshly washed, painted, and finished preening each other, Starscream and Skywarp said their good-nights to each other. Skywarp left for the ocean as the dry air of the bases irritated his organic skin the longer he exposed himself to it.

Starscream himself stayed in the laboratory to continue working on both Thundercracker and a cure of whatever bacteria had conquered this planet.

Sitting with his experiments alone with his thoughts and work Starscream tried to fight off his loneliness and creeping sense of paranoia. 

He didn’t dare tell Skywarp this but he swore he was being watched. He felt eyes on him at all times, especially in the ocean, it was why he’d started spending so much time on the two islands. They were the few places where he did feel the unseen eyes boring into him. 

Then there were the dreams. 

They didn’t make much sense. Just psychedelic colors radiating out from an unknown point underneath Starscream’s thrusters. At the center of the lights four large maybe six large eyes stared out at him from a dim silhouette that called out to him telling him to dive down into the caves. To go down and down and down.

Starscream put a test tube down and held his face in his hands as the relentless weight of hopelessness and dread crushed down on him making his wings wilt and his body slump as if lifeless to the table before him. 

His mind was trying to kill him and if it weren’t for Skywarp, the only creature left able to talk back on this wretched planet, Starscream would have listened to the damning voice and gone into those depths and never returned.

What a morbid thought.

Sinking his talons into his skull Starscream let out a low grow.

“Get a hold of yourself.”

Looking up from the table he noticed the lights in the lab had gone off automatically. He must have been in a depressed stupor longer than he had thought.

“Damn it!” Starscream screamed and stood up swiftly, knocking over the chair he’d sat in and came face to face with a pair of bright blue optics. 

The being before him looked to be a techno-organic, but it wasn’t a Decepticon, Starscream had cataloged each one off them and none of them were bright yellow and black. Then Starscream caught sight of the badge on the creature’s chest.

Starscream’s optics went wide as he slammed on the switch that would illuminate the reef outside the laboratory. 

Instantly two other techno-organics froze further out from the lab as they stared at Starscream like ferrodeer in headlights. 

The yellow and black one in front of the window instantly transformed into a small Reaper Leviathan and swam away with a roar making Starscream instinctively cringe. 

When Starscream looked back the techno-organics were gone. As if they weren’t ever there.

Stiffly starscream checked the inside recording of the lab and sure enough, when the lights came on Starscream could see plain as day the creature in the window.

“Oh, so this is where the Autobots disappeared to.”


	3. ShockOp (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFP
> 
> Pairing: ShockOp
> 
> Slowly but surely Shockwave's selfrepair system has been fixing his shadowplay, until one day Shockwave goes into heat and all those emotion come crashing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, for someone that is really a cheerful person and wants everyone to be happy I sure do write a lot of dark stuff huh?  
> Don't worry though next chapter will be lighter! :D

Shockwave stood at his experiment table and studied the results. 

The next batch of predacons should be healthy and, if the readings are correct, at least two of them were to be outliers. 

The scientist let out a hum of apuval and turned to go to his next project when a wave of dizziness hit him. 

Bracing himself against the table beside him, he fought off the odd sensation. Though it was getting more frequent it never failed to knock him off balance.

The odd feeling of being cut off at the knees. That he was walking on stumps of his legs and yet every time he bent his knees the sensation would briefly go away until he straightened them to stand or walk. The feeling that he should be twice his height at least and sometimes he felt as if his helm would crack into the tops of doorways even though he knew logically he could easily fit. Also, his winglets itched with a phantom pain that he swore felt like wind when the air was still in his closed laboratory.

Finally, he’d been starting to feel emotions a little under three million years ago. At first he had written it off at the shadowplay program releasing a positive reinforcement emotion. Since for the first time since Shockwave lost his emotion he felt a spark of cheer when completing an experiment that might have aligned with the former senate’s goals.

But many millennia later into the War Shockwave was beginning to think the shadowplay was wearing off. And that scared Shockwave.

He knew he had done many terrible and truly horrid things during the War. Things that pre-shadowplayed him would purge at, be horrified at, be driven mad by. So, Shockwave came to the decision to re-apply the shadowplay. It was only logical.

Unfortunately, Megatron was too good at hunting down and killing all the mnemosurgions.

Fortunately, Shockwave was able to invent the potable psychic patch to help himself with his little problem.

It required regular maintenance as his selfrepair always tried to fix his coding back to the way it was, but Shockwave always managed to fit it on time. 

And it seemed now was a time to fix it again. Shockwave had noticed he was getting a little too attached to his first Predacon creation. A soft wave pride and gentle protectiveness washed through him as Shockwave thought of the massive Predacon. 

With a shake of his helm he banished those feelings, or tried to as they stuck to his spark like tar.

Yes, it was time to reapply the code. 

Shockwave went to where he kept the cortical path but stopped when he found it missing. 

He stared at the empty place where the path was supposed to be and felt irritation simmer in the back of his processor. Only one mech had the sheer gall to steal from him.

::Starscream, where is my cortical psychic path?:: Shockwave commed tersely.

Starscream’s sharp squawk of surprise sent a stab of pain through Shockwave’s helm, so a migraine was starting to develop as well.

::What makes you think I stole it?! No matter! I do have it. I knew taking it would draw you out of your lab and Megatron is going to be calling a meeting soon which you will be wanted. I’ll not have you missing another meeting because you are so wrapped up in one of your… special projects.::

::Starscream, my experiments are necessary to the Decepticon cause and I require the cortical path back.::

“”Humf! And what do you even need the path for? Bah! What do I care, as long as you don’t use it on me you can use it for self service for all I care… guh.:: 

::Starscream-::

::You’ll receive the cortical psychic path back after the meeting this evening! Until then just do some other experiment!::

Starscream ended the comm with a scratch of feedback making Shockwave wince as the migraine started to pound. 

Anger flashed through him at Starscream’s audacity. What he wouldn’t give to have a competent partner! Pain pricked at his palm as his talons poked into his servos and Shockwave forced himself to relax.

Might as well try to work through this until the meeting, Shockwave decided turning to the station that held the different formulas and theories for Synthetic Energon. 

As he ran through the different formulas and checked the different outcomes he felt his mind wander no matter how many times he tried to stay focused.

When was the last time he had a competent helper? His mind instantly flashed back to a smiling face with bright blue optics. Warm servos brushing his as they handed datapads full of contraband information back and forth. How the rainbow colors of his laboratory reflected off metallic red armor.

Shockwave shook his helm viciously. No, there was no good remembering his distant past or *Him*. 

The migraine raged like a wild living thing and was now accompanied by a burning between Shockwave’s legs as Shockwave fought back his old memories.

Damn Starscream for taking the cortical psychic path. 

“Damn the senate for what they did to me.” Shockwave rumbled as he dug his claws into the shell of his helm as if to dig the memories out. 

Blasting a vent of hot air Shockwave made a sharp turn towards the exit to go to his hab. He would recharge until the meeting, it usually helped settle his emotions and it would help with the migraine.

As he passed a pair of vehicons in the hallway he didn’t notice how the stuttered in their steps after he had passed and turned to gawk at him. 

“Is… is Shockwave going into heat?! He can go into heat?!?!” One of them choked out.

“Sure smells like it! Damn, I pity the ‘con that has to frag him!” The other coughed.

~~~~~~~

_Senator Shockwave and Orion Pax stumbled giggling and drunk into Shockwave’s small penthouse. How such a small archivist was able to help hold up a shuttle, even a single passenger one like Shockwave was a miracle especially when Orion was just as drunk as Shockwave was. Not to mention almost a third his height._

_“Rion!” Shockwave giggled, “Did I ever tell you how cute you are?”_

_“M-many times already, sir!” Orion slurred happily_

_“No! No, really! You’re really cute! Like so cute! I love the way the lights of my lab re... re… reflect off your armor! In fact I love you!”_

_“I love you to Shockwave!”_

_“No Orion! I mean I LOVE you! You’re smart and beautiful and independent and kind and modest, just like me!”_

_Orion let out a loud boisterous laugh making Shockwave pout which made Orion laugh harder._

_“I mean it, Orion!”_

_“You’re drunk Senator.”_

_“No I’m not! And don’t call me that!”_

_“Okay, Shocks, we’re both drunk!”_

_Shockwave hummed and went fully limp falling to the carpeted floor much to Orion’s annoyance._

_“Shocks~, why’d you do that!”_

_“I love it when you call me that.” Shockwave purred his engine trying to be sexy but his engine kept hiccuping_

_A sudden mischievous glint lit up Orion’s optics as he clambered over Shockwave, earning himself an ‘oof’, dramatically bowed down (and nearly faceplanting into Shockwave’s abdomen), and heaved Shockwave up in his arms bridal style._

_Shockwave let out a surprised squeak and wrapped a large hand around Orion’s shoulder._

_With wide optics Shockwave stared as Orion teetered down the hall carrying him. Shockwave’s engine gave a loud roar blasting super heated air as Oroin, a mech that about came up to his knee carried him through his own hall._

_Shockwave was snapped out of his revier by a painful smack to two of his six wings against the door frame of his berthroom._

_After loud expletives, slurred apologies, and more stumbling they finally made it to Shockwave’s large plush berth._

_Shockwave couldn’t help but squeal a laugh as Orion literally tossed him_

_Shockwave continued giggling as Orion shakily climbed up onto Shockwave’s berth and learned over his helm beaming._

_”You seem to be having fun.”_

_“How can I not? I just raided the secret stash of the great Alpha Trion with my best friend in the whole world, had the best night of my life, then was quite literally thrown in berth by the most gorgeous mech in the universe, and now he’s in berth with me!” Shockwave giggled tweeking one of Orion’s audials._

_“Trion’s going to kill us,” Orion snickered making him lose balance and crash into Shockwave’s shoulder._

_“And now said gorgeous mech is throwing himself at me!” Shockwave guffawed._

_“I thought you were the most gorgeous mech in the universe? And I’m not gorgeous.” Orion teased crawling up onto Shockwave’s chest to lay down._

_“Well, I’m flattered ‘rion, but you are very gorgeous!” Shockwave said as seriously as a drunk person could be. “I’ve been trying to match your paint colorations for a while now, after all imitation is the sinseroused form of flattery!”_

_“Well, if you want some of my paint transfers I’m up to do it now.” Orion caged Shockwave’s helm between his arms and swayed slightly as he gazed down at Shockwave through half lidded optics._

_Shockwave vented sharply as he brought a servo up to rest on Orion’s lower back._

_“I want to kiss you.”Shockwave whispered as he stared mesmerized into Orion’s optics._

_Orion gave a playful smirk, “What’s stopping you?”_

_Shockwave lunged up, accidentally knocking their crests together painfully, and gave Orion a hungry and devouring kiss that Orion returned with fervour._

_Orion’s digits raked down Shockwave’s neck and dug into his plates on his back as Shockwave pulled Orion closer as if he wanted to make him part of him._

_Orion broke from the kiss with an expletive as Shockwave gently slipped the tips of his digits into the seams of his thighs.Orion’s breathy moans turned loud as Shockwave’s engine gave a loud roar vibrating his whole frame oh so wonderfully._

_Suddenly Shuockwave rolled over and they were both falling off the berth._

_Orion cried out in pain as Shockwave landed heavily on top of him._

_Shockwave, hearing Orion’s cry of pain jumped up as best he could._

_“Rion I’m sorry! Are you okay?”_

_Orion winced but gave a small smile. “I’m fine. Nothing too bad, just some crumpled plates that self repair can heal.”_

_“But-”_

_“Shocks I’m made of stronger stuff than you think, don’t worry.” Orion reached out and stroked Shockwave’s cheek._

_“I should have known. You are a rather amazing ‘bot Orion.”_

_Orion blushed and stood up, but not before pressing a kiss to Shockwave’s surprised face. “I think we should frag later. We’re both a little too drunk right now… Can I still recharge with you?”_

_Senator Shockwave smiled softly and wobbly stood up only to flop back on his berth. “Orion, my berth is always open to you.”_

~~~~~~~~

The Decepticon Shockwave woke up with a jolt; hot, damp, and panels wide open. 

Slag. He hadn’t had a dream in a long time. He hadn’t had a dream that affected him like this since he had two optics. 

As clips of the memory flashed in his mind’s eye he felt his valve clench and his frame burn with a horribly familiar hunger. 

A heat.

He thought the empurata surgery had dealt with that nastey little thing. 

Hm… must be another thing his self repair had finally fixed. 

Sitting up, Shockwave caught sight of his straining spike and immediately his mind imagined a set of silver and blue hips dancing up and down it’s girth. 

Shutting off his optic Shockwave shunted that thought from his mind. 

First thing’s first, he had to comm Megatron and tell him he’d be unavailable for the meeting this evening.

::Lord Megatron,:: At least he could keep his voice steady.

::Ah, Shockwave, I was just about to contact you to request your presence for the meeting.::

::About that, my Lord. I will be unable to make it as it seems I am in heat and need to deal with it.::

There was a pregnant pause on the other end before Megatron answered.

::Can you make it to Knockout’s med bay for some suppressants?::

::... I am unsure if they will work. This is my first heat since my empurata and it is very strong.::

Another longer pause.

::Go to Knockout then report to the meeting if can.:: Megatron said before cutting the comm.

With no other choice Shockwave got up and started heading towards the med bay.

~~~~~~~~~

At the meeting everyone kept casting glances at Shockwave as he rythmicallyclawed at the metal table. 

*skreet skreet skreet*

Megatron, for his part, largely ignored him. 

“-and now we know the location of the Omega Lock the Decepticons can claim victory over the Autobots once and for all!” 

*skreet skreet*

“But Master, what if the Auobots show up to stop us?”

“Bah! No one can stand in our way! Besides we will be restoring Cybertron back to life! Both the Autobots and the Decepticons have long wished to see our home thriving again.  
Why would they stop us?”

*skreet*

“Besides… If Optimus Prime dares to stand in our way we’ll cut him down-”

“NO!!!”

Everyone in the room jumped as Shockwave roared and launched himself across the room pinning Megatron to the wall. Shockwave vented a blast of raging hot air and ignited his cannon that held Megatron’s helm pinned to the wall. 

“He’s MINE! I won’t let you kill him!” 

Before he could blast Megatron’s helm off Soundwave yanked the large cannon away with his data cables.

From there it was a short but gruesome brawl between Shockwave and Megatron leaving both bleeding and dented, but Shockwave pinned under Megatron.

“What’s gotten into you?!” Megatron hollered as he fought too keep his lead scientist pinned under him.

“He used to be a shuttle.” Starscream whispered in awe. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Knockout asked from the relative safety behind a chair. 

“During a heat shuttles get… obsessed over one person and will refuse to mate with anyone else.” Starscream let out a tiny hysterical laugh as he looked down at the empurate fighting to get free as Soundwave locked stasis cuffs around his wrists and ankles making him go limp.

“But why would he choose Optimus…” Megatron wondered aloud as a team of vehicaon dragged Shockwave to the brig for the remainder of his heat.

~~~~~~~

Shockwave was in misery as one by one his emotions started coming back and getting stronger and stronger. 

He ached both physically and mentally as his frame burned from the heat and his valve clench on nothing. 

Was he doomed to go insane down in the Nemesis brig while his emotions devoured his mind and his frame burned him alive?

“Shockwave.”

So lost in his misery Shockwave didn’t notice when Starscream came and nearly fell off the small bench when he jumped when Starscream called him.

“How pathetic. I’m here to spring and I find you mumbling about going insane. Maybe you’re just a lost cause.”

“Now you know why I wanted the cortical psychic path.”

Starscream blinked in surprise before shaking his head, “To not go insane?”

Shockwave clenched his fist and vented several short bursts of air, “I remember hearing about you when I was a senator, ah you finally have connected the dots so few have. You remember how I was or how my reputation was before the war… would I have condone let alone done any of what I did during the war?” 

“I don’t know, with how you love to make Predacons and how much you fragged you might have had a breeding kink.” Starscream gave a nervous chuckle before withering under Shockwave’s unblinking stare. “No, you wouldn’t have.”

“That’s why… Are you really going to let me out or are you here to taunt me?”

Starscream stared at him for a long time before sighing and opening the cell and undoing the stasis cuffs on Shockwave’s ankles.

“Make it look good. And you owe me.” Starscream said getting in the cell himself.

With a nod Shockwave crack Starscream over the helm, locked him in the cell, and ran.

~~~~~~~

(Five Days Later)

“Hey, Prime.” Optimus looked over to Agent Fowler as he came walking out of the elevator. “I think we have something going on with the ‘cons.”

“What do you mean Agent Fowler?”

“They aren’t causing more trouble are they?” Bulkhead asked.

“Well, no. It’s just a bunch of people have spotted one wandering around the desert outside Las Vagas.”  
“Which Decepticon was spotted?”

“It’s a bit difficult to tell since they have some extensive damage on them, but they seem to be primarily purple and have one large eye.”

Every Autobot in the room froze. 

“Shockwave.” Arcee hissed, “What’s he doing wandering around on Earth?”

“Fowler said he had a lot of damage so maybe the other ‘cons attacked him?” Buzzed Bumblebee.

“But why would the Decepticons attack one of their own?” Raf asked.

Arcee gave a derisive snort “Maybe they got tired of being one of his lab rats.”

“We will not know for sure until we go and investigate. Arcee and Bumblebee you’re with me. Autobots, Roll out.”

~~~~~~~

_Senator Shockwave panted as the butchers that claimed to be surgeons finished carving his once majestic wings from his body. Another “Precaution” as if they hadn’t already clipped all the wires in his thrusters making him flightless._

_The rats just wanted to hear him scream._

_Turning him so he was on his back and facing the ceiling again Shockwave couldn’t resist the urge to cry._

_The Senate had caught them, both Orion and him._

_Primus, but he’d give up everything to have had it only been him and not Orion._

_As the table moved so Shockwave was diagonal he forced back his tears and put on a brave face as Orion’s horrified crying face met his._

_“Now then!” the mnemosurgeon cheerfully clapped their hands together, a poisonously sweet smile was beaming from their face. “Let’s get started! As both of you know you are here for being traitors to the Senate and the Primacy and are to undergo shadowplay and total frame reformat!”_

_The Mnemosurgeon bounced between the two of them like a cheerleader, the sweet smile never fading._

_“My name is Trepan and I’ll be your surgeon! There’s no need to review as I’ll be able to see everything in a little while!”_

_Long needles came out of the ends of Trepan’s digits as if to demonstrate what they meant._

_“Today I’ll be starting with… Shockwave.” The sweet smile turned malevolent as Trepan’s honey gold optics locked on Shockwave._

_Shockwave instinctively struggled against his restraints as Trepan stepped closer._

_“Oh? You don’t want me to start with you? Perhaps you’d rather I’d start with Orion?”_

_“Yes, please do me, please don’t touch Shockwave!” Orion pleaded from behind Trepan but he paid Orion’s begging no mind._

_Shockwave stopped struggling and shuttered his optics, “Go on with me.”_

_“Shockwave please!”_

_Trepan hummed like a leaking reactor as he circled around Shockwave._

_“I’ll tell you what; I’ll make you a deal. If you say ever ‘Stop’ I promise you I’ll stop and it’ll be Orion’s turn okay?”_

_Shockwave tried to shoot Trepan a glare but they were already behind him and out of sight._

_Then the needles went in and all Shockwave knew was PAIN._

_From helm to thruster his frame SCREAMED!_

_There was no part of him that didn’t hurt; he could even feel the phantom pain in his wings._

_He didn’t know how long the pain went on hours, days, weeks, before it all suddenly stopped._

_Shockwave vented in relief as the pain left as suddenly as it came._

_“I must admit, you lasted a very long time! The longest out of anyone in fact! But I’m a mech of my word! Orion your turn!_

_“Wh-what?”_

_Shockwave looked up at Orion's resigned face._

_“No! I didn’t say stop!”_

_“Oh, you most certainly did!” Trepan said getting in position behind Orion, “You just don’t remember screaming it at the top of your vocaliver!”_

_Trepan plunged his needles into Orion and the screams ripped Shockwave’s spark apart. Shockwave pleaded and begged for Trepan to stop until his vocalizer spat static, but trepan never stopped._

_He didn’t stop even when Orion begged Trepan to stop because the deal was only with Shockwave as Trepan so jovally explained._

_All hope seemed lost when suddenly shots sounded outside the door to their chamber, making Trepan scowl at it and remove his needles._

_Alpha Trion burst into the room with a furious expression and looked ready to kill the next mech to get in his way._

_“I am here for Orion!”_

_Shockwave felt his tank go cold and plummet, of course the old mech would only save his adopted sparkling and not said sparkling’s lover._

_“You have no authority-!” Trepan started to hiss._

_“I have your new orders right her surgeon, straight from the Senate.” Alpha Trion thundered, handing over a thick datapad._

_As Trepan read their scowl lightened and lightened until they let out a hysterical laugh of this is too good! New orders Orion, you’re only losing you memories of Shockwave here.”_

_Orion’s exhausted optics wided and he gave Shockwave one last desperate look, “Shockwave, I lo-”_

_The needles went in._

_Out of everything probably the most painful thing was when Orion looked at him with no recognition as Alpha Trion carried him out of the Institution._

~~~~~~~

“Shockwave?”

The empurate looked up and tried to swat at the static in his vision and tried to focus on the multicolored blur before him. 

Where was he? Wasn’t he in the Institute with Trepan?

No, this didn’t feel right. Actually nothing felt right. 

He simultaneously felt both tall and short at the same time. Non existent wings ached and the back of his helm throbbed like the pits. 

And everything was just so smeltingly HOT!

Finally, his vision cleared and though he was in a vastly different frame that before he instantly recognised him and felt his spark soar.

“Orion!”

The last thing he remembers is falling in his strong arms, a surprised and confused look on Optimus’s face before Shockwave passed out.


	4. Optimus's Carrier (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: TFA  
> Pairings: None
> 
> Optimus has been acting wierd since he got a privite video call.  
> When It' revealed that it was OP's Carrier coming to visit everyone is excited! Unitl they learn exactly who Optimus's Carrier is.

“Hey boss bot, you okay? You’ve been kinda jumpy ever since you got that private video message two days ago.” Bumblebee peered suspiciously over the back of the concret couch where he sat.

Optimus jolted a bit and gave Bumblebee a weak smile, “Have I been? I’m sorry, I hadn’t noticed.”

Bumblebee’s look got more suspicious, but turned back to his game as Sari passed his car in the digital world.

~~~

“Optimus,”

“Gah!” 

Prowl arched an orbital ridge at Optimus’s yelp.

“Ahem, yes Prowl?” 

“I noticed that you’ve been going out and watching the sky more. At first I thought you were nature watching but you always look so nervous, is there something we need to know?”

Optimus hesitated, wringing his hands before answering with a false smile.

“No, not right now! Now if you don’t, mind I need to go out on patrol!”

“But Bulkhead is…! Humf.” Prowl shook his head as Optimus fast walked to the exit of the abandoned factory they called their home before speeding off down the road.

~~~

As Optimus patrolled the city he happened to drive by Bulkhead who happily drove alongside him. They chatted about Bulkhead’s art and the city and gradually lapsed into a comfortable silence.

As the two neared the park Bulkhead’s EM field gained nervous tint.

“Um.. Boss Bot? Sorry if I’m bugging you, but I couldn’t help but notice that you have been on edge lately and cleaning the base more. Is there something going on?”

“What makes you think something is going on?” Optimus gave a nervous laugh, “We’re on an organic planet and we need to keep the base somewhat clean!”

“... Boss Bot that almost sounded like Sentinel” 

“... Sweet Primus that did. Thank you for warning me. The universe doesn't need another Sentinel. Guh.”

~~~

“PRIME! Get over here!”

Optimus looked up at Ratchet like a rabbit might in their final moments before being snatched by a hawk. Ratchet rolled his optics and put his hands on his hips. “It’s just check up time you big sparkling.”

Optimus gave Ratchet a sheepish smile and trotted over to Ratchet.

Optimus sat on the berth in Ratchet’s makeshift medbay and held as still as possible as Ratchet scanned him over and checked his systems for any latent viruses. 

“Everything looks good, Prime.” Ratchet said unplugging from Optimus’s medical port. Optimus deflated in relief and went to hop off the medical berth.

“Before you go, Prime, you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Sure, is there something wrong, Ratchet?”

“Not that I’m aware. I’m just curious; you’ve been cleaning and polishing yourself more lately, for a while I was worried you’d contracted some form of rust, but you’ve got a clean bill of health. Is there something special going on?”

Optimus flushed and refused to maintain optic contact, “I can take pride in my appearance and it’s good to keep one’s frame clean of debris on a planet so far from Cybertron with so little supplies. As you’ve told us before Ratchet.”

“Yes, but I’ve never known you to polish yourself to a mirror shine even when Ultra Magnus is slated to arrive. And I’ve never known you to be vain.” Ratchet said, eyeing his reflection in Optimus’s red paint. 

Optimus drummed his digits on the hard metal berth and looked to be debating something with himself before blurting out, “I need to go! May I leave now?”

Ratchet gave Optimus a Look for his very unsubtle attempt at escape but motioned that he could leave.

Ratchet suspiciously watched Optimus as he all but ran out of the med bay.

~~~~~

Later that night all of Team Prime except Optimus gathered in their approximation of a living room to discuss the oddity that was their leader.

“It’s just so weird!” Bumblebee explained throwing his arms into the air, “I’ve never seen him act like this before!”

“Tell me about it.” Sari said as she hovered in the air by his shoulder, “He’s starting to act more like a dad every day! Really starting to remind me of my Dad.”

“He’s bee cleaning the base more and telling me to clean up my art projects when I’m done. Apparently I make a mess.” Bulkhead nodded.

“You really do Bulkhead,” Ratchet deadpanned, “and though I’m glad to finally not be tripping over your discarded paintbrushes and unused metal pipes he’s been really obsessed with cleanliness. I swear I nearly went blind when the sun reflected off his paint job this morning!”

“Are you sure you’re just not going blind in your old age, Ratchet?” Bumblebee teased.

“Watch it, kid!”

“Anyway!” Prowl interrupted before wrenches could fly, I’ve noticed that too, as well as Optimus keeping his optics on the sky and constantly checking his chronometer.”

“Hm… so when did this all start?” Sari asked.

“I think around the time he got the private video call.” Bumblebee said.

“What private call?” Ratchet demanded.

“Geeze, chill will you! About a week ago while I was manning the scanners Boss Bot got a call on the comm labeled Private in big red letters. Password protected and everything! So Boss Bot comes in, kicks me out, came you believe the nerve of that guy!-”

“Stay on topic Bumblebee.”

“Anyway, I tried to listen in-”

“Because of course you did.”

“But I couldn’t really hear what he said. I know it was him and one other person, but that’s it. And after the call he actually seemed… really happy? Like, I don’t think I’d ever seen him this happy before. I asked him what was up and he just gave me the rest of the day off. That’s it. Though the day after he started acting really weird.”

All the Autobots frowned and silently began wondering who could have contacted Optimus when Sari piped up. “Does Optimus have any family back on Cybertron?”

Everyone turned to look at the tiny techno-organic in surprise.

“No, not that I’m aware of. Why?” Ratchet asked warily.

“It’s just when I was really young, and I mean REALLY young I remember when we first moved here to Detroit. Dad moved away from grandma and grandpa which made him really sad but every Christmas they would always call up and he’d just light up. His family were born and bred farmers and didn’t want to leave the farm, but as you know my Dad is an inventor and lives in the city. They actually lived pretty far away. 

“So, they’d call up and say they’re coming up and that would make Dad really happy. Then he’d go on a cleaning spree trying to make sure everything was perfect for them! According to him I could never have enough baths.” Sari scowled at the memory.

“We’d buy new clothes, clean the house, and count down the days until they came.” Sari’s face grew sad and wistful as she thought back to those Christmas days. “I miss my Grandparents they made the best sweet breads.”

Bumblebee gently touched the back of Sari’s jetpack and everyone smiled gently at their smallest team member.

“So, Optimus might have family coming?” Bulkhead asked, breaking the silence.

“Or at the very least someone important.” Prowl added.

“Shouldn’t we ask Boss Bot though?” Bumblebee asked.

With a weary sigh Ratchet agreed. “I hate it when I agree with you.”

~~~~~

The next morning Optimus strode into the living room, used polishing cloth in hand only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted his entire team sitting in there staring at him.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Do you have a family member coming!” Bumblebee blurted, jumping up from his place on the sofa.

Optimus let out a panicked squeak and looked ready to bolt.

“What part of ‘SUBTLE’ do you not understand Bumblebee?!” Ratchet thundered jumping up himself with murder in his optics.

“What?! It’s not like we’re not dying to know!”

“Yes, but we don’t want to kill the poor mech or have him bolt!”

Speaking of which Optimus had already absconded from the living room and locked himself back in his room.

Before Ratchet could rem Bumblebee out more a panicked frustrated yell came from Optimus’s room.

Team Prime stared down the corridor where Optimus’s room lay with worry in their optics.

“Should we… Check on him?” Prowl asked hesitantly as he peered from behind Bulkhead.

It didn’t appear necessary as a message popped in their comms not long after. 

::Meeting this evening at 1900. I’m fine, just let me get everything in order.::

Everyone relaxed slightly as their leader didn’t appear to be locking them out again and appeared to be okay. So, they went about their daily duties and waited for the meeting.

~~~~~~

Back in the living room Team Prime sat on the edge of their seats, literally in Bumblebee's case, waiting for Optimus to come back from his patrol. 

When they heard him transform they all turned around and saw him walk in. optimus stopped and gave a small laugh as he looked back at them.

“This is familiar, you aren’t going to jump me again are you Bumblebee?” 

Bumblebee had the sense to look a bit apologetic, but it didn’t stop him from mumbling, “Well you have been acting kinda weird lately.”  
“And that’s what I’ve called this meeting about.” Optimus said, going to stand before them, “All of you have brought up that I have been acting… different lately and I’m here to set matters straight.”

Here Optimus paused and appeared to be struggling with something in his mind. 

“Well?” Ratchet prompted firmly but gently as he could.

“I received a video call from my Carrier about a week ago saying… he wanted to come and visit me and my team.” Optimus puffed up in pride as he gazed at his team missing Ratchet’s critical look at Optimus’s hesitation. He was leaving something out.

“He said he would comm again when he was in the system which should be in… a couple days now.”

Sari let out a squeal and flew in ecstatic spirals around Optimus like a hyper powered lightning bug. 

“Oh! We get to meet Optimus’s Carrier! What does he look like? Where has he been? What does he do? Have you missed him? Where is he going to land? What’s his name? Oh, I can’t wait to tell my Dad!”

At Sari’s questions Optimus’s smile started to get more and more uneasy. 

“Uh… I have a lot of my Carrier’s features?” Optimus hedged, “He’s… been… off Cybertron? Carrier… has a job. I’ve missed him very much. I haven’t been able to see him since I started living on Cybertron… Hm… We’ll probably have to have him land out away from the city, the Park will be too small.”

Team Priime got more and more suspicious and uneasy the more Optimus hedged around Sari’s questions. They also didn’t miss that he didn’t give up his Carrier’s name. 

“Optimus,” Sari said in a deadpan worthy of Ratchet,, “are you going to actually tell us anything or are we going to have to make something up until your Carrier arrives?”

Optimus looked at Sari in shock before letting out a vent, seeming to collapse on himself. 

“Okay, but please don’t react too badly?” Though judging by the look on Optimus’s face he thought they most certainly were going to react badly.

“It’s Overlord.”

~~~~~~~

There had been mixed reactions from the group.

Sari who had lived on Earth and whose knowledge of the War was Decepticons Bad Autobots Good and Ratchet still had PTSD from it was the least affected. She knew Optimus’s Carrier was a former Decepticon and a bad one judging by the reaction of the other team members and what she could get out of them, but Optimus turned out okay so Overlord couldn’t be too bad right? Besides, Optimus was his own mech, it didn’t matter who his Carrier or his Sire were!

Bulkhead had a similar outlook about Optimus, but was more apprehensive about his Carrier. While like Sari he had been born and raised off and Cybertron even he knew that everytime the name ‘Overlord’ was brought up in the history texts the old veterans would get a distant look in their optics like Bulkhead had seen in Ratchet’s many times.

Out of the Cybertronian born Autobots, Prowl was surprisingly taking it the best. After the meeting when Optimus was alone he came to him with understanding in his optics. “It’s not easy having a Decepticon as one of your creators.” He’d said, “If anyone ever gives you trouble, and I mean anyone, just tell me and I’ll have your back.” 

Optimus looked at Prowl’s long dark grey face plates in surprise then gave a gentle grateful smile. “Thank you, Prowl. That means a lot to me.” 

They parted with understanding smiles knowing that no matter what they’d always have each other’s backs.

Bumblebee… was Bumblebee. At first he was suspicious of Optimus. He’d heard the rumours of the infamous Overlord. Lord Megatron's favorite lap dog and attack dog until he disappeared halfway through the War. That suspicion ended when Sari snapped, “just because you just found out who his Carrier doesn’t change who is! He’s still our kind, protective, sweet, absolute DORK of a leader! And he’s still our friend!” there was a lot more and the others added their own two cents until Optimus came in and ordered them to back off. 

After that Bumblebee pouted, but eventually came around and realized that yes, Boss Bot was still Boss Bot.

Then came the hail storm of questions.

“What was it like being raised by a psychopath?”

“He wasn;t really like that around me. He’s actually a really good Carrier.”

“Did he ever kill anyone?”

“Er… not in front of me. He didn’t like to bring work into his personal life.”

“Is he really as big as a Metrocity?”

“Heh. When I was younger he certainly seemed like it, but no.”

“Who’s your Sire? Did Overlord kill him?”

“I don’t know who my Sire is. All Carrier would say was it was someone that ‘Didn’t like the color of my optics’ and then change the subject. What’s with you and asking about my Carrier killing people?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop asking about it!... Did he torture anyone?”

“Bumblebee…”

Sari snickered from Prowl’s shoulder as she watched Optimus slowly wilt further and further into his makeshift stool with each of Bumblebee’s questions. 

“I think Optimus liked Bumblebee better when he hated him.” Prowl mused.

“I heard that!” Shrieked Bumblebee.

~

The one that reacted the most oddly was Ratchet who seemed to be in denial. He had laughed after Optimus had told them who his Carrier was and had since told Optimus, to his face, that Overlord couldn’t be his Carrier.

“Overlord is a monster, Optimus, I’ve seen him first hand! You have no idea what that thing has done and someone like you couldn’t come from something like that!”

Optimus looked conflicted as Ratchet clenched his fists and paced the floor the day after the meeting. 

“Ratchet, I don’t know what to say to you to make you believe that Overlord is my Carrier and a good one at that!”

Ratchet let a disbelieving bark of a laugh, “I have no doubt that your Carrier is a good one, I just don’t think your Carrier is Overlord.”

Ratchet’s optics grew dim and he leaned against the med berth. “The things that mech did during the War… Optimus. I still have nightmares about it. I was only in one of his battles at the very rim, heh, it’s probably what saved my spark, but…” when Ratchet looked into Optimus’s optics he just looked so lost, “I saw him from across the battlefield and the look in his optics… I had never seen such a look before and never have since. Overlord is a monster. Optimus, he can’t create someone as good as you.”

Optimus felt his spark drop and no matter how he wanted to defend his Carrier, someone who loved him and doted on him and not once raised his hand to him, he knew he could not. Especially not to someone like Ratchet.

~~~~~~~

One hour before Optimus’s Carrier was to arrive Optimus asked to talk to Ratchet alone.

“I think it would be wise for you to stay at the factory while my Carrier came to visit.”

“What?! Why do you want me to stay? Listen kid I don’t care who you think your Carrier is I’m going to see him! I’m part of your team and new family so I deserve to meet him with the others!”

Optimus felt his spark warm at Ratchet admitting to being part of this little found family, but…

“Ratchet, my Carrier really is Overlord and I don’t want you to get stressed when he arrives!” 

“Damn it, kid! I may have been around longer than you have but I’m not going to drop dead of a spark attack even if your Carrier is Overlord! Now, let me go see your Carrier!”

With a deep sigh and a feeling that he was going to regret this Optimus relented.

~~~~~~

Several miles away near the farmlands outside Detroit Team Prime anxiously awaited Optimus’s Carrier. 

They all kept their optics trained on the sky, searching for a shuttle, Optimus bouncing on the tips of his pedes and the widest smile on his face. 

“There he is!” Optimus cried, pointing to a speck on the horizon.

Thespeck swiftly grew larger and larger revealing itself to be a heavily armed one person shuttle. 

“That’s awfully small for a spacecraft travelling all the way from beyond Cybertron.” Bulkhead frowned.

Bumblebee huffed, “Unless Ratchet’s right Overlord got Really tiny if he’s piloting that!”

“Oh, Carrier’s not piloting it, at least not in the way you think.” Optimus teased with a mischievous glint in his optic.

Before anyone could ask what he meant the shuttle had arrived.

“Carrier!” Optimus cheered, waving an arm up at the shuttle.

The team looked at Optimus confused, how could his Carrier see let alone hear him from inside the shuttle. Then they understood as the loud telling sound of a transformation sequence ran out over the fields.

The large shuttle flipped end over end until the largest mech any of them besides Ratchet had ever seen stood before them. 

“Hello Pax.” Overlord’s crooned down at his son.

Optimus lifted his arms up in the universal sign of ‘pick me up’ making Overlord chuckle fondly and kneel down to offer a hand which Optimus gladly hopped on.

Once he was standing back up Overlord’s piercing carmine optic’s locked on the rest of Team Prime who stood stone still and wide opticed. 

“So, this is your new team you talk so much about?” Overlord said, smiling a sweet smile that was ruined by the rows of sharp fishhook like teeth that filled his mouth.

“Yeah,” Optimus said proudly, “Carrier this is Prowl, Bumblebee Sari, Bulkhead, and Ratchet! Guys this is-”

“Overlord!!!”

Ratchet strained static laced screech interrupted Opyimus as the medic fell back on his hind quarters. Wide terrified optics never leaving Overlord. 

“Primus, I was worried this would happen. Carrier?”

“I’ll relocate, don’t worry! Besides, I have something to take care of… I look forward to seeing you later tonight, tah!”

Gently setting Optimus back on the ground Overlord transformed and sped off towards the mountains near Detroit. 

Now, to just to help the others help Ratchet.


	5. Optimus/Starscream Dragonformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: TFP based, but has others too, Dragonformers  
> Pairings: Optimus/Starscream
> 
> Dragon!Starscream gets randy and goes sticking his spike in someone he probably shouldn't.  
> Though Optimus is always up for more kids.  
> And Megatron is upset on principle.

Starscream huffed and stalked (he did not pout!) through the woods far from the mountains. He did not care that he was far from the heart of Decepticon territory and close to where the Autobot clan’s territory brushed against theirs! He’d be damned if he was to be forced to carry another clutch or go through another wretched heat cycle!

He’d already carried two of Megatron’s clutches and one of Soundwave’s and gone through pit knew how many lonely heat cycles. Damn social mores and Damn Megatron for banning him from sireing! So what if he was a little ambitious! It was totally unfair too that the other Decepticons wouldn’t let them near their valves! 

Hmf.

Back at the Seeker clan by the coastal cliffs Starscream would have had any pick of a partner and in any position but no~! He had to go and get wooed by the giant oaf of a Mountain Wyvern and move half a continent away! 

Well, he’ll show them, he’ll show them all! He’ll be leader of the Decepticons someday and no one will tell him what to do or give him odd looks when he feels the natural urge to walk on his hind legs. Speaking of which…

Starscream winced as the sharp talons on the ends of his long digits dug into the top of his palms. It wasn’t his fault Seekers had more elegant and detruse digits than other dragons and drakes. Starscream mourned inspecting his dirty and calloused digits as he stood extending his large wings out behind him for counter balance. 

With a grumble Starscream kept walking on his hindlegs, absent mindedly cleaning his digits as he wandered farther away from the mountains and closer to the Decepticon border.

~~~~~

Optimus jogged into the woods that bordered the plains where the Autobots were currently living. He felt the beginning of a heat cycle percolate through his body this morning and had set out to be alone. He knew he could have sired again, but he didn't want to ask one of his usual mates. They deserved a rest and Ratchet had been making subtle flirtations to a certain ex-Decepticon clan member and Optimus didn’t want to complicate matters for them. Yes, he could have carried, but he also didn’t want to impose on his mates. None had expressed a desire for more offspring, though Optimus would always be happy for more, so Optimus was going to spend this year alone in the woods in heat. 

As his body grew warm and his mind grew hazy he thought he wouldn’t mind sharing this heat with a wandering dragon or drake. They were rare but did exist. 

With a moan Optimus lost himself to the heat in a small clearing not far from the Decepticon border.

~~~~~

It was getting close to evening when Starscream caught a heady scent in the air. 

A Drake in heat.

The Seeker’s hostels flared and his mind went fuzzy though the scent was faint and distant. 

By the Draconic Gods and Godesses he’d never smelled something so wonderful!

Stretching his long neck up as high as he could and opening his mouth he tried to get as much of the scent as possible. Where was it? Where was the source of this magnificent scent? Starscream had to find it. He had to possess it, claim it.

Expanding all four of his wings Starscream took off flying low and slow taking in deep drafts of air trying to zero in on the source.

Finally, he came upon a clearing where a large Greater Keel Scaled Drake lay writhing on the grass. 

The drake seemed familiar, something tugged at the back of his mind but the heat pheromones turned his mind to cotton candy. 

Landing gracefully at the edge of the clearing, Starscream let out a musical warble to get the drakes attention. Even in a heat haze Starscream knew sneaking up on a keel scaled drake would end up with one getting a face full of quills, or in this case a spike and belly full. 

The drake stopped its writhing and opened a bright blue eye and that’s when a name popped into Starscream’s mind, Optimus.

Oh, what better revenge on Megatron than fragging his adoptive brother?

Starscream flared his large silver scales and purred. 

Optimus, even with a slight glazed look in his eye, had a sharp considering look that put Starscream on edge. 

Before Starscream lost his nerve and fled Optimus rolled over and presented to him. 

With a happy lyrical chur Starscream went over to the drake and got down to business.  
~~~~~

It was midnight when Starscream woke up unusually warm and covered in something very heavy and rough. 

Immediately Starscream woke up and tried to escape whatever he was trapped under only to find he was very stuck beneath the arm of Optimus himself.

Starscream felt his heart drop as he took in the sight and smell of an exhaust and carrying Optimus. And if Starscream was remembering yesterday correctly Optimus was currently carrying his brood.

Pride filled Starscream before being furling stomped out by dread when he realized that if the Autobots didn’t kill him for knocking up their glorious leader Lord Megatron would killing him for fragging his brother.

Why, oh, why had he thought it was a good idea to frag Optimus?!

Damn, heat pheromones! Starscream thought as he wriggled carefully out from under Optimus. 

Once he had escaped from Optimus’s arm he spread his wings to take off, but paused and looked back. 

Optimus slept peacefully in the moonlight and was quite a sight to behold. Maybe he should…

No, that was just instinct talking. With a shake of his head Starscream took off and headed back to the mountains, back to Decepticon territory.

~~~~~

(five years later)

Megatron huffed as he landed heavily in the woods that bordered the Autobot and Decepticon territories. He was here to hunt elk and other large game as the Decepticons had grown larger over the years. 

Starscream had gotten more nervous and jumpy lately Megatron and Soundwave had yet to figure out why, but that impetuous Seeker couldn’t keep a secret forever.

As the sun reached its noon height and beat down on Megatron’s latest kill the sound a giggling drew his attention.

Curious, Megatron lumbored over to where he thought the giggling might be and found three small hybrids playing in the underbrush. 

Two appeared to be dragons and one a drake with tiny vestigial wings. They played and giggled with not a care in the world. 

It brought a soft smile to Megatron’s face. It reminded him of his younger days when he and Optimus had less responsibilities and like this drocoletts not a care in the world.

In fact they kind of look like Optimus… Optimus and…

“STARSCREAM!!!”

~~~~~~

Starscream didn’t know how Megatron found out about his little one night frag with Optimus but he didn’t really have time to stop and wonder as right now he was a little too busy flying for his life with Megatron hot on his tail. Literally.

Starscream barely dodged a fireball in time as he spiralled out of its way. 

“STARSCREAM I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!”

Oh, sweet Primus. Starscream's only hope was to make it to the Autobot’s nesting sight and hope they’d take him in.

Another fireball singed the scales on his back as he barely dodged out of the way in time.

That is if he made it there before Megatron got him.

(And that’s all I really have thought out *shrug emoji* I know he does make it and they do take him in but I don’t know how he gets there and what happens when he (and Megs) get there))


	6. Optimus/Prowl Mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Prowl have been friends since they were little and have gradually become lovers. this is something Megatron, Optimus's older half-brother, cannot stand.  
> After a gang attack Megatron pays to have Optimus flown to America and tells Prowl Optimus has passed.   
> Eight years later Optimus is back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I realize I like OP/Prowl more than I thought I did   
> xD

Optimus stood at the edge of the dock and peered into the clear ocean water with excitement looking for something.

Finally he saw it. A flash of golden scales just beneath the water’s surface a little ways away. To someone not really paying attention it might seem like sunlight being reflected off the surface of the water, but Optimus knew what or rather who it was. 

Quickly, Optimus started taking off his clothes starting with the light silk scarf that hid a single row of silvery gills. The more he took off the more odd things he revealed of himself: bright red shoulders and back making him look like he was permanently sunburned, twin black strips slashing across his chest like tattoos, tiny deep blue scales on the top of his forearms along with small blue and yellow fins that flopped when they were freed from his long sleeved shirt, matching dark blue scales that wrapped around his shins and calves, and finally when Optimus removed his headphones from his ear they revealed sharp blue spins jutting from the tips of his ears.

It was obvious to anyone who saw him that Optimus was a hybrid. A mix of human and Mer.

A dangerous thing to be around here, even with how his brother was. Or maybe especially who his brother was.

The glint of gold came closer and once Optimus was down to his swim trunks he dove in to meet the source.

As he submerged beneath water he came face to face with his long time friend and recently something more, a beautiful black and gold koi Mer named Prowl.

Prowl circled around Optimus was a relaxed smile before coming up to nuzzle the hybrid.

Optimus would have laughed if he had the breath to do it, but his single row of gills was like trying to breath through a straw. 

“And how have you been Optimus?” Prowl asked as he gently wrapped his thin but strong arms around Optimus’s waist from behind.

Optimus turned his head to arch a curious brow at his friend. Prowl had been getting more touchy feely lately though Optimus couldn’t figure out why. Optimus raised his hands up so Prowl could see thema and signed his answer back to Prowl.

‘Not much,’ Optimus signed to Prowl, ‘Megatron is being his usually over protective self. It took me forever to slip my guards to get here.’

Prowl frowned and tugged Optimus close to his smooth scaled chest. 

“Optimus, you know your brother doesn’t approve of us. Or any Mer actually, what if he forbids you from coming?”

Optimus rested a hand over Prowl’s and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze before turning to face Prowl.

‘I would never leave you, Prowl, and I will always come back to you. Besides, Megtron isn’t all that bad. Just look at me.’

Prowl didn’t have the heart to tell Optimus that he was probably the only thing related to Mers that Megatron remotely tolerated. It was a miracle Megatron loved him at all in Prowl’s eyes.

‘Prowl, I love you.’ Optimus eventually signed seeing Prowl’s eyes going sad and distant.

“And I love you, Optimus.” Prowl returned with a caring smile.

They kissed beneath the gentle waves then swam hand in hand to Prowl’s home to continue their little lover’s liaison, completely unaware they were being watched.

Shockwave stood a little ways down the coast the controller for a minisub in his hand and a video screen in the other. He had seen everything.

“Brat thought he could escape me to meet his little lover? We’ll see how Megatron takes him being with that Mer.”

The one eyed human called the sub back and slipped all his gear into a large backpack then disappeared into the city behind him.

~~~~~

A couple hours later Optimus and Prowl laid drowsily at the bottom of the sea floor satiated and happy after several rounds of sex. 

They lay arm in arm, Optimus breathing through stolen scuba gear, gently basking in each other's glow. 

They wanted to stay like this forever but Optimus knew his brother would be wondering where he was and his plausible deniability grew smaller with each passing second. 

With a gentle shake he drew Prowl out of his light doze.

All it took was a look and Prowl knew it was time for Optimus to leave. Prowl seemed to wilt in Optimus’s arms making his heart ache and wish all the more he could stay here forever, but he had to leave. He had a family on land he had a responsibility to that he also loved.

Prowl carefully removed the mouthpiece of the scuba gear to replace it with one last shared kiss before Optimus left for the surface.

~~~~~~

When Optimus returned to his home, a mansion in the rich part of town, he was immediately called to Megatron’s office by one of the servants.

Unease started to creep into Optimus as Megatron only used servants to call him to his office when he was in trouble, otherwise Megatron would call him himself.

Straightening his posture and fixing his hair as best he could Optimus headed up the winding stairs to his brother’s office. When he got there he found his brother brooding over his desk with a heavy frown on his face. 

Optimus stood before his brother’s desk like a child before their principle.

As soon as the door closed behind him Megatron’s sarp red-brown eyes locked onto him.

“Optimus you have got to stop running away from your bodyguards.” He was going to be right to the point then.

“It’s not my fault Shockwave’s electron’s went haywire!” Optimus defended, it actually was but he’d made sure to cover his tracks.

Megatron’s eyes narrowed not fooled but knew there was no evidence against his brother in this instance.

“Be that as it may it doesn’t excuse you from running off.”

“I just went to get Shockwave some new stuff.”

“For four and a half hours?” Megatron leaned back and gave Optimus a disbelieving look.

“Yes! You know how picky he is and how advanced the stuff is he works with! I had to do a lot of finagling and searching to find something he’d like! I did get something though… I think… He’s your boyfriend, what do you think, will he like it?”

Curious, but still with an edge that says Optimus isn’t out of trouble Megatron leaned forward to see what Optimus had.

Out of his pack Optimus pulled a thin matte black collar. 

Megatron raised an unamused brow and Optimus was quick to explain. “It’s not for what you think! It’s a cloaking device that when worn can make subtle changes to the weater’s appearance! I’d put it on to show you, but it takes a while to scan the user and I’ve set it so the device will only work for one person once it’s been set to someone once it’s first activated!” 

Megatron took the collar with an interested look and smiled, “I’m sure Shockwave will love this, but it doesn’t get you out of trouble.”

Optimus winced, not at the anger but at the heavy underlying worry in Megatron’s voice. “You know as well as I do that I have my enemies. The other gangs will jump at any chance there is to hurt me and will kill you just to hurt me.”

Optimus looked guiltily down at the thick carpeted floor. Megatron’s words stung but he knew they were true; knew they came out of love. 

Megatron slumped in his high back chair with a weary sigh and ran a hand over his face. “I love you, Brat but you really are something sometimes.”

Optimus shot a glare at his smirking brother at the nickname, but it didn’t hold much heat. “Don’t call me that. I’m not a kid any more.”

“If you’d stop playing hooky so often I might be convinced.” 

Instead of getting into this age old fight again Optimus took a deep breath and calmed down. They may be eight years apart, but Megatron always acted like he was twenty years older than him. They both blamed their mother for that. 

The cheater.

Though Optimus wouldn’t exist without her affair with the unknown Mer he could not forgive her for what it did to Megatron’s father, Terminus. 

Optimus didn’t really remember Terminus, only a larger than life blurr with the same red-brown eyes as Megatron. From what Optimus heard their mother’s affair with the Mer tore Terminus apart leaving him a shell of a man and prone to lash out. 

One day, not long after Terminus passed, their mother just disappeared. Megatron didn’t want to talk about it, tried to avoid it, and eventually just said ‘she’s with her Mer lover now.’.

That had been when Optimus was twelve, and with their mother gone everything fell on Megatron to take care of. Optimus, the house, the gang, and everything else in life. 

At first Optimus had been resentful. His only playmate had been taken away and had seemingly grown up and closed himself off overnight.

That was the first time Optimus had run away, it was also the first time he’d run into Prowl.

Optimus and Prowl had been suspicious of each other at first, sometimes outright rude, but they kept meeting up out of a sense of lonely solidarity. Eventually they became friends.

When Optimus worked up the courage to tell Megatron about his Mer friend he had not taken it well. He did not trust the Mer, convinced he was going to take his little brother away from him. 

Frustrated the brothers had gotten into a fight, both saying truly hurtful things to each other.

The next day when tempers had cooled Megatron came to Optimus's room and apologised for being so distant and for the things he said. And after that day Megatron always made sure there was time in his schedule for Optimus. 

The brothers grew closer and became as thick as thieves, but Megatron still feared his brother being taken away from him by the Mer just like he had lost his mother to one.

That was why even as Megatron smiled at Optimus from behind his desk his blood boiled from what Shockwave had shown him. Optimus and that damned Mer locked together in a blasphemous kiss and looking at each other with such love in their eyes.

Megatron would protect his brother from that disgusting thing no matter what. Even if it broke Megatron’s heart what he had to do.

~~~~~~~

Optimus walked beside Lugnut and Blitzwing, today’s bodyguards, through the busy market street.

He scanned the stalls not really paying attention when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and agony lance through his calf as a bullet rammed through it. 

He hit the ground crying in pain. 

Immediately everyone in the street went to duck to cover while Lugnut and Blitzwing tried to pull Optimus to cover.

Another shot went off, this time closer, and a bullet ricocheted off the ground by Blitzwing’s foot.

Shooting a string of expletives in three languages Blitzwing stopped helping Lugnut to return fire as two opposing gang members slipped from the dispersing crowd. 

One went down, much to a cackling Blitzwing’s glee, the other dodged to the side to return fire. 

When Lugnut had hauled Optimus into a nook of a building and firmly told him to stay put, the mammoth of a man went to help Blitzwing. 

As the gunfight raged on Optimus pulled a small medical pack from his bag to do something about his leg. 

So distracted were he and his guards they missed the man with the knife sneaking up to Optimus until it was almost too late.

Optimus froze when he caught sight of the glinting knife but immediately sprung into action when the man lunged. 

Optimus barely managed to dodge the knife in time and heard it clang of the concret building he had been resting against. As fast as lightning Optimus used the silk scarf he’d unwrapped from his neck which he’d intended to us to press against his wound to keep from bleeding out he wrapped it around his assailant’s neck and pulled with all his strength.

The man dropped his knife in a panic as Optimus cut off his air supply and he began to suffocate. 

The man gasped opening and closing his mouth and struggling like a landed fish. His struggles got more and more feeble before after what seemed like forever he stopped moving. Passed out from lack of oxygen.

With a sigh of relief Optimus let the scarf loose and the man tumble free.

Not long after the gunshots stopped and Lugnut and Blitzwing came back to him. 

They were more humiliated that someone had gotten past them than surprised Optimus had handled himself, they knew the spitfire could handle himself well enough.

With only a bullet wound in his calf Optimus was carried back home to be treated by their personal trusted doctor.

~~~~~~~

That night with a heavy look in his eyes Megatron gave him a one way ticket to America. 

“What you can’t do that!” Optimus objected from his place in bed.

“Optimus it isn’t safe for you here. I can’t protect you anymore.” Megatron explained desperately, arm extended with the ticket. 

“We handled the situation fine-!”

“AND WHAT ABOUT NEXT TIME OR THE TIME AFTER THAT???” Megatron thundered tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I… I can’t lose you Optimus. You’re all I have left, please, if only for a little while.”

Optimus remained silent gazing from the ticket to Megatron’s teary eyes and back to the ticket. Finally he sighed and looked out the window.

“Before I go will you do something for me?”

“Anything, Optimus.” 

“I know you don’t like him but… will you explain to Prowl what happened? Tell him I’ll be back?” Optimus looked pleadingly up at Megatron.

While Megatron’s blood boiled again he showed no signs of it. He only smiled and said, “I’ll talk to him.”

With a relieved smile Optimus took the ticket and hugged his big brother.

~~~~~~~

The next day Prowl swam to the dock where he and Optimus always met. Optimus wasn’t there yesterday, but it wasn’t unusual for Optimus to miss a day or two.

What was unusual was Megatron, Optimus’s brother and known Mer hunter to be sitting on the edge of the dock with a sad look on his face. 

Prowl wared with himself over whether or not to go over to the man. 

Maybe Optimus had sent him. Maybe this was a trap.

Prowl bit his lip and rubbed at his stomach, he couldn’t decide and he had something important to tell Optimus. 

His decision was made for his as Megatron looked up and called out to him, “I know you’re there Prowl. I… need to speak to you.”

Prowl cautiously approached, never fully coming out of the water.

Megatron regarded him with sad red-brown eyes, he opened his mouth to speak only to break down into tears.

Now Prowl began to worry, “Where is Optimus?”

“He… There was a gang attack yesterday. Optimus was shot.”

Prowl felt his body go cold.

“The doctor did everything he could… Optimus… he isn’t here anymore…”

Prowl felt as if the world had vanished from around him. He heard someone crying out denials and belatedly realized it was him. With a heart rending wail he dove down into the depths clawing and gnashing his sharp teeth at anything that got in his way. 

Somewhen miles above the ocean just off the coast of the U.S.A. Optimus, in full health, was sleeping in first class dreaming of his Mer lover, imagining his life with him when he eventually got back home.

~~~~~~~

“Hey, Buddy!” Sentinel jumped on Optimus’s back nearly sending both of them to the ground, “So I hear you’re being deployed in Japan! Excited to be going back home?”

Optimus huffed and straightened forcing his frenemy off his back, “After eight years? Hell yeah!” 

Optimus, now in the U.S. Navy and proud to have made it so far in life, smiled as his other two friends came walking over. 

“I’m really going to miss you Optimus.” Elita said with a sweet smile and a sarcastic salute. 

“Well, I’m not!” Rodimus smirked, flapping the bright yellow fines on the side of his head. 

“That’s because you’re coming with me, Jackass!” Optimus smiled wrapping an arm around his best friend. 

Out of all the things to have happened after moving to America befriending Rodimus had been the best. The other hybrid had helped Optimus come out of his shell and even helped him realize there were more hybrids in the world than Optimus realized. 

Rodimus also helped Optimus realize that maybe his brother wasn’t the paragon of goodness he once thought he was. That had been a hard pill to swallow, but Optimus had slowly come to terms with it and he’d be facing his brother after Optimus made a little pit stop at a certain dock.

“Whelp, the going away party is tomorrow.” Rodimus said, clapping his hands. “And I expect everyone here to be there alright?” 

Affirmatives all around, no one wanted to miss out on the last chance to party together off base before they got separated. 

“Alright, see you guys then!” 

~~~~~~

“Ugh…” Rodimus groaned when they landed in Japan, “Why did we have to party the day before we shipped out?” 

“How in the world are you still hung over?” Optimus said with equal mix incredulity and sympathy.

“Just lucky I guess?” 

“Well, you’re lucky Thunderclash has a crush on you and covered for you or you’d be in deep shit right now.”

“Ugh! I don’t need Captain America to cover for me I can look out for myself!” 

“Well, I think it’s kinda sweet… Did you know half the ship is betting on when you two get together?”

“What?!” Rodimus’s squeak sent a flock of seagulls panicking into the air much to the amusmi=ent of some passersby, “Who would dare- I’d never!!!!”

Optimus held his sides as he laughed before casting a glance at the ocean beside them. “Like I said half the ship, maybe more, but half the ship has asked when you two are getting together and when I asked why they cared each one of them said, ‘for a bet.’”

“Swerve… I’m going to kill our cook.”

“Well if you do, do so after he’s made his latest batch of moonshine. I don’t know what he does to it but damn that stuff is good!”

“Amen!” 

Optimus cast another glance at the ocean as their conversation lagged earning himself a suspicious look.

“What are you looking for Optimus?”

“Hm?”

“You keep looking at the ocean like you're looking for something, what are you looking for?”

“... a Mer.”

Rodimus gave him a courteous look, “Why?”

As Optimus turned beet red Rodimus gained a sly look, “Is he the ‘someone you have at home’? Also know as the reason you kept turning me down when we first met?”

When Optimus’s face turned as red as his shoulders Rodimus knew he had him. 

“Optimus you sly dog! When can I meet him?”

“After I go see him, we’ve been away a long time with only our letters to each other.”

Rodimus frowned, “Letters? Last I checked the ocean doesn’t exactly have a shipping address and messages in a bottle aren’t very reliable.”

“Megatron has been sending them back and forth for us.”

Rodimus went silent for a long while and eventually Optimus looked back at him with a worried expression.

“Optimus,” rodimus started cautiously, “what if Megatron hasn’t been sending those letters or they haven’t been entirely truthful?

“Megatron wouldn’t do that, he knows I love Prowl.” They both could hear the doubt in Optimus’s voice.

“He also said he’d eventually bring you back home. You had to ask for a reassignment in order to get sent here.”

Optimus stopped walking as dread took hold of him. 

“I need to go see Prowl.” Optimus said and bolted down the pier.

Rodimus watched worriedly as his best friend ran to find his lover.

~~~~~~

When Optimus reached the pier where he’d go to meet Prowl he found it old and long disused and his heart plummeted further.

Pulling off his boots and socks Optimus waded out into the Ocean constantly calling Prowl’s name.

“Prowl!”

No anwer.

He waded further out until he could no longer walk and had to swim. 

“Prowl!”

Still no answer.

And why would there be? Prowl probably thought he’d left him, but Optimus had promised he’d always come back to him.

“Prowl! Prowl!”

“Would you stop screaming???”

“Ack!” Optimus swam backwards as a grey and yellow face appeared right beside him.

It was the face of a Mer, a really young Mer and from what Optimus could see he was mostly yellow with black stripes.

“Uh… Sorry, I’m just looking for a Mer. You wouldn’t happen to know a black and gold koi Mer named Prowl would you?”

“And what’s it to you?” The young Mer snapped.

Taken aback and not really patent enough to deal with the young Mer Optimus just shook his head., “Please, I just need to talk to him! My brother has been lying to me and I need to see Prowl I need to tell him I love him and I’d never leave him.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, humie. Carrier doesn’t need your kind to go breaking his heart again.”

“Wait, Carrier? Who are-” 

But the Mer dove away, but Optimus wasn’t one to give up. 

He needed answers, if Prowl had moved on without him, and the thought made Optimus want to sob, he’d let Prowl have his life. He’d absolutely verbally destroy his brother, but Prowl didn’t deserve to have to choose between his current love and someone he thought abandoned him. 

He’d lost sight of the young Mer as Optimus couldn’t swim very fast with his single set of gills, but his wet clothes made him sink well enough. It would just be a chore getting back to the surface.

At last he made it to the kelp garden and clearing that made Prowl’s home and just as he had thought the young Mer was there.

As Optimus entered the young Mer didn’t notice at first and Optimus got a chance to look around. 

It was surprisingly a lot less neat than before. There was algae growing everywhen and springs of kelp popping up randomly in different spots. A far picture from the tidy clearing Prowl used to have.

Out of habit Optimus went to pull one such offending kepl plant when the young Mer spotted him.

“How did you get here?! Carrier Carrier! HELP!!!!”

Before Optimus could sign to the young Mer he meant no harm, something hard and fast slammed into him from the side forcing the air out of him. 

Sharp teeth bit into his shoulder and nail wrent at his arm. Out of the corner of his eye Optimus saw that it was Prowl, here to protect his young from an unknown intruder.

Optimus struggled to get away from Prowl without hurting himself or Prowl while the young Mer cheered in the background. 

As Optimus struggled to breath underwater and fight, the edges of his vision darkened as his brain starved of oxygen.

Pinning a half conscious Optimus to the ground the hybrid vaguely heard a ripping sound before the attack stopped as suddenly as it had started. 

He was still struggling for air through his gills when soft lips met his and blessed oxygen was gently breathed into his lungs. 

Optimus greedily sucked the offered air banishing the darkness at the edges of his vision.

When the klips pulled away Optimus looked up into the wide disbelieving, hopeful eyes of Prowl. 

Optimus smiled gently and reached up with his uninjured arm to cup Prowl's dark face. 

In the background he could hear the young Mer demand to know what was going on but that didn’t matter right now as Prowl gave a hiccuping gasp and whispered, “Optimus?”

Running his thumb over Prowl’s sharp cheek Optimus’s smile widened as he nodded.

With a cry of relief and long suppressed sorrow Prowl threw himself into Optimus’s tight embrace. “He… he told me you were dead. I thought you were dead.”

Optimus held Prowl tight and kissed the crown of his head. He was going to kill his brother for this. He thought to himself he held Prowl against him. 

The young Mer swam closer cautiously, a look of curiosity, hope, and suspicion. 

“Carrier? Is this…?”

Prowl looked up from Optimus’s shoulder and reached out an arm for the young Mer with a nod.

“Yes, Bumblebee. This is your sire, Optimus.”

Optimus stiffened in surprise at the news then held Prowl all the tighter and kissed him when the Mer gave him a worried look.

“I am going to make my brother explain why he did this to us.” Optimus said to his Son and mate when he was back at the beach the next morning. 

Prowl looked like he was about to protest, but Optimus took his hands in his and smiled.

“I won’t be alone. I made friends while in the Navy and they’ll be there. Also, while I was in the U.S. I wrote you letters… letters Megatron was supposed to read to you so you’d know I was okay.” Optimus choked back a sob as he remembered his brother’s tretury. 

“I want to see if he still has them so I can give them to you. I doubt he has them but they belong to you and I want you to have them. Besides, he has a lot of things to answer for.”

Optimus cast a glance at his son, his seven year old son, Primus, he missed so much of his life! 

Prowl squeezed Optimus’s hands with a small smile. “As long as you come back to me.” 

“I already told you, I’ll always come back to you.”

With one final kiss they parted for the day.


	7. Optimus's Nights Out (G1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Optimus keeps disappearing from the Ark ever Wednesday of the month the Autobots get curious and are determined to find out where he goes!

Prowl looked up suspiciously from his desk as he walked through his open office door Optimus almost skipped down the hall. 

Something was up.

Almost every Wednesday without fail for the last two months Optimus had been disappearing from the Ark and driving off into the nearby forest that was part of the Nation Park that the Autobots lived in. When the curiosity had gotten too strong they had started asking where he was going, but Optimus would always give the asker one of his patented wise smiles and say it was nothing to worry about. Ratchet had dropped the subject after that saying as long as Optimus was safe the Prime had needed the RnR anyway. But for the others it wasn’t enough whether out of maddening curiosity (Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Jazz) or a need to know without a shadow of a doubt their leader was safe (Red Alert, Prowl, and Jazz again) they set out to find just what Optimus was doing.

First, they had tried following him, but their leader had an uncanny ability of losing them in the thick woods and vanishing without a trace. 

Then they had tried putting a tracking device on him, but when Optimus returned the next day while the tracker was somewhere in the woods still they found out that the tracker had been placed on a vulture and they’d been tracking it the whole night instead.

They had tried using the satellites in the sky to watch him, but had lost sight of him the moment he went into the thick foliage of the trees. 

They had tried doing all of the above at once, but Optimus was a wily one and was quick to lose Bumblebee and before Jazz could find him had placed the tracker on an elk and disappeared into the darkness while Jazz and Bumblebee were repeatedly rammed by the angry elk convinced the Autobots were there for his ladies. 

After that incident Jazz had a much higher respect for his leader even as Ratchet fished an antler that had been rammed into his side. 

Bumblebee, sitting on a medical berth next to them, laughed and shook his head. “Dang, it’s times like these I remember why Optimus has lasted so long in this War.”

Jazz laughed making Ratchet grumble and mumble a hold still as he gently untangled the prongs of the horn from some wires. 

“Tellin’ me! He used the nature of this planet against us! Crazy ol’ Prime.” Jazz said affectectionatly. 

“I take it you weren’t successful?” Ratchet asked as he pulled the untangled antler from Jazz’s side.

“No, Smokescreen’s going to be miffed. There’s a bet going on as to what Optimus is doing every week and he’s starting to get impatient for results.” 

Ratchet gave a tiny smirk. “Oh, I’m not sure how miffed he’ll be…” 

The light in Jazz’s voser narrowed as he squinted at Ratchet, “What do you mean?”

“It’s I heard there’s a second bet going around: Who’s going to catch Optimus first and what date. I personally have money on Prowl.”

Jazz recoiled as if offended while bumblebee laughed. “Why Ratchet! Ye of little faith!”

Ratchet just waved his hand with a good natured smile. “Eh, I don’t really care. This has been really good for morale, well this and the low number of Decepticon attacks lately. I just thought I’d pitch in and sweeten the pot. Even put in a bottle of some of my best high grade.”

Jazz and Bumblebee’s optics turned envious now at the mention of Ratchet’s secret hidden high grade. It was the good stuff stiff he’d brought from Cybertron that he was saving ‘for a rainy day’.

“Where’s Smokescreen?”

With a roll of his optics Ratchet pointed to the rec room and Jazz and Bumblebee were out like a shot. 

“Bumblebee I didn’t get to your dents!”

~~~~~~~

The next Wednesday started as any other since Optimus started sneaking off. Optimus cheerily making his way down the halls of the Ark towards the exit followed by this week’s attempt to find out where he was going. In this case it was Mirage already invisible stealthily shadowing him down the halls.

Everyone watched as Optimus made his way to the exit and occasionally stopped to talk to him. one or two almost running into Mirage. Mirage nearly let out a curse as Wheeljack almost ran him over running up to the Ptime in excitement. 

“Prime! Prime!” The scientist yelled, bouncing in joy. 

“Yes, Wheeljack?” Optimus asked with humoured curiosity.

“Have you seen Skyfire yet? He was supposed to have come in with a shipment of experimental energon he was creating on the moon! We thought that by making a solar based energon maker on the moon we might be able to make more and different flavored energon on the Moon since it lacks an atmosphere to block the Sun’s radiation!”

“Excellent idea Wheeljack! I’m sorry I haven’t seen him. I’ll be sure and keep an eye out for him.Now if you please, I’d rather not be late!”

“Oh, of course not!” Wheeljack excused himself with a sly look and scurried back to the labs. 

With that Optimus was back on track and headed out the door of the Ark.

Mirage tailed Optimus far into the forest. Over boulders, through thick foliage, across rushing streams, and even into a cave once. It was about midnight when Mirage realized Optimus was leading him in circles that occasionally jutted off in random directions when something caught his optic.

This meant two things. One, optimus knew Mirage was there and was trying to lose him. Highly unlikely in Mirage’s opinion. Or, two, Optimus Prime just liked to go on long walks in nature and just wanted to be given some sense of privacy. Which… relatable, not the nature part in Mirage’s not so humble opinion, but the need for privacy. 

Immediately Mirage felt guilty as he watched Optimus gaze into the river they were walking by and heard the Prime chuckle as a family of raccoons fished for dinner across from them.

Mirage stopped and watched the mother raccoon sift through the water for food while her two babies played in the mud beside her. The sound of the rushing water and chirping crickets was soothing, Mirage supposed he understood why Optimus would enjoy these nature walks.

Turning his head to follow Optimus again felt his spark drop when he realized the Prime was gone. The blasted Prime had ran off and disappeared into the woods while Mirage had been briefly distracted.

Mirage let out a tiny but sparkfelt, “Frag.”

~~~~~~

Skyfire, his loading bay filled to the brim with freshly refined energon, cheerfully hummed to himself as he broke atmosphere. The experiment had been a success! And the energon was the best he’d tasted since he’d been thawed, so it was probably the best energon any of his compatriots had had in over 3 million years! A sad thought, but at least they were able to get some good tasting energon now. Skyfire wanted to be optimistic in these dark times.

As he coasted over the National Park he spotted three familiar jets.

“Skyfire to Ark, come in.”

“This is Ark, go ahead.”

“I’m coming in over the National Park and I can see the Command Trine..”

“Are you sure? We aren’t picking anything up on our scanners.” 

“I’m positive.”

“Damn, follow from a distance and we’ll see if we can fix our scanners. Radio in if anything changes.”

“Roger that.”

Payload forgotten Skyfire slowly followed Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. It didn’t take long for them to land on the outskirts of the Park.

“Prowl, they’ve landed.”

“Okay, I have your coordinates, what are they doing?”

“They… seem to be setting up a table.”

“... A table?

“Yeah, and they’re putting paper and little figurines on it… I think they’re having a strategy meeting I can’t make much out but it sounds like Starscream are arguing about how to take down something called a ‘Mind Flayer’?”

“... You don’t think the Decepticons are having trouble with this… Mind Flayer are they?” 

“I don’t know, but… Wait! Skywarp just teleported away!” 

“Are you compromised?”

“No, judgeing by Starscream throwing his arm’s up and shouting ‘finally’ I think this was supposed to hap-”

Skyfire cut himself off, unable to believe what he saw when Skywarp teleported back.

“Skyfire? SkyFIRE! RESPOND!”

“They have Optimus.”

“WHAT?! THEY HAVE OPTIMUS HOSTAGE?!”

“I’m going in.”

“No, Skyfire! Don’t be a hero! We already have a team on their way”

Too late. Skyfire stasis rifle primed and ready for a fight.

But instead of a fight the three seekers flew from their chairs, which they had also brought, and Optimus bolted from his own waving his arms frantically.

“Don’t shoot! don't shoot! Skyfire stand down!” Optimus cried out, throwing out his arms to protect the table and the three seekers.

Skyfire stopped more out of confusion than the need to follow the command.

“But… aren’t you a hostage?” 

Optimus deflates in relief like someone poked a hole in him, “No! We’re just here to relax and play some Dungeons and Dragons.”

“... Dungeons and what?” Skyfire looked helplessly between Optimus and the seekers coming out of hiding from behind Optimus. 

“Dungeons and Dragons, Skyfire.” Starscream’s voice wavered between a sneer and a gentle explanation, unsure of how to treat his former friend while in a neutral circumstance.

“It’s a roleplay game made by the humans. I discovered it quite by accident and roped Skywarp and your Prime into it and when Screamer found out he demanded to be let it.” Thundercracker primly explained. 

Skyfair looked at Optimus then Thundercracker, “But he’s an Autobot, he’s THE Autobot. Even I know that.”

“Yeah,” Skywarp said, “but he’s also a softy that loves peace and jumped at the chance to play a round with us. Also DnD needs at least three people and he was least the likely to kill us if we asked.”

“Otherwise we would’ve asked Jazz.” Thundercracker nodded seriously.

Skyfire still looked at them as if they’d lost their minds, but weirder things had happened since he had woken up. 

“You want to join us? We could help you make a character.” Optimus asked his optics going big.

With a weary sigh, Skyfire nodded. “Alright, where do I start?”

“Woo~!” Skywarp cheered earning an optic roll from Starscream and a chuckle from Optimus.

“Okay, the first thing you should know is that today we’re fighting a Mind Flayer and they are Bad News…” 

As Starscream started explaining with Skywarp and Optimus helping with the story so far Skyfire couldn’t help he’d forgotten to mention something in all the confusion.

~~~~~~~

Jazz, Mirage, Ironhide, Smokescreen, and Ratchet all stared at the five Cybertronians sitting around the table at the edge of the woods playing a large version of a human's role play game.

“So… What do we report to Prowl?” Smokescreen asked as the bots around the table cheered after Optimus rolled a set of dice. 

Jazz shrugged with a half smile, “We should probably tell him exactly what happened, though there might be consequences.”

Ratchet gave a weary sigh, “I’ll get the med bay prepped.” 

“Look on the bright side.” Jazz said to the chorus of disbelieving cheers and yells, “maybe we can convince Prowl to make Wednesday’s neutral and they can invite me.”

Smokescreen remained for a while then, “I just don’t believe that Wheeljack was able to guess the Skyfire was the one to find out where Prime was going every night. Made out like a fragging bandit.”


	8. Blurr/OP (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: TFS  
> Warnings: Depression, Ablism  
> Pairing: Optimus/Blurr
> 
> On the train to the Autobot's Science Division a friendship is forged and eventually, romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, burnout is real. :'''D

Blurr sat in his wheelchair and stared listlessly forward as he waited for the train to arrive. He was on his way to the Science Division deep under Iacon to have his weekly repairs done. 

Blurr was already almost a month in which allowed him to move back to his former home of Polyhex. It was a long distance from Iacon, but the trains connecting the cities were fast and always on time, so trustworthy. As long as Blurr made it to his train he’d make it to his appointment. 

Though it didn’t help that some days Blurr didn’t want to get out of bed. 

With a world weary sigh Blurr looked anywhere but his mangled legs. It had been so long since he’d been to his home city that he’d forgotten about the racetracks and just how numerous and how loud they were. No matter where he went there was always some reminder of them. Even the loud clubs that the city was also known for weren’t safe as they plastered giant holo screens where anyone and everyone could see the races from wherever they chose to stand. Though, Blurr didn’t feel like going to the loud clubs and bars. Too many faces looked at him with pity or disgust.

“ train for Iacon Science Division coming up. Repeat, train for Iacon Science Division.”

The electric hum of the non sentient train thrummed through the air as it speedily drew closer. Blurr had half a mind to turn around and go home, it wasn’t like the Science Division could or would make much headway on him. They had flat out told him that he may never be able to run again.

As the train stopped in front of him with a hiss, the clank of magnets locking it into place, and the soft slide of metal of the door opening Blurr slowly coasted in the train anyways. At least they would be able to get him out of this wheelchair… maybe.

As Blurr wheeled himself down to the front of the train where his reserved cabin was his mind went blank as it usually did. He was so lost in his mental abyss that he didn’t notice that his normally empty room had an occupant.

“Blurr?”

Blurr blinked in confusion as the voice snapped the nothingness away and drew his attention. Looking up Blurr noticed a just as confused Optimus lounging on the large berth at the back of the cabin.

“Optimus?” Blurr asked slowly, welly slowly compared to what he usually spoke but it would be considered normal to every other bot. “What are you doing here? This room is reserved.”

“I’m sorry, I thought it was mine.” Optimus said with a frown, swinging his legs off the berth. Putting down a datapad he’d been holding and taking his ticket out of his subspace Optimus checked his room number. “Yeah, this is my room.”

Blurr frowned and checked his ticket to see if he was moved, it was unchanged. With an annoyed grunt Blurr shoved his ticket back into his subspace and backed his wheelchair against the berth, but as far from Optimus as possible. “I’m in this room too.”

“Huh.” Was all Optimus could say. They spent the first hour of the ride in silence until a knock was heard at the door to their cabin. They both looked up to see a minicon roll in, two menus in servo.

::Riders: Optimus, Blurr: Request dinner?:: The minicon inquired binary. 

“Uh, yes please.” Optimus answered with a shy smile.

Blurr simply nodded and accepted the menu along with Optimus.

The two sat in silence after the Minicon left, Blurr gazed at the menu not really reading what was on it. He didn’t really know how long he was staring, mind empty when Optimusonce again spoke and drove the emptiness away.

“So… What do you usually get?”

Blurr looked up and blinked hazily at Optimus before shrugging. “Solar made energon sweetened with gold and silver dust topping.”

Optimus perked up with a grin and looked back down at his menu, “Really? That’s my favorite combination! I didn’t see it on here though where is it?”

Blurr, debated whether or not it was worth the energy telling his unexpected roommate then sighed, “It’s a part of their Make Your Own Combination.” He said at last.It was refreshing finding someone that shared his love of the sweet and savory combination of the solar energon and the gold. 

When the waiter came back and they ordered their drinks they sat again in silence. Optimus fidgeted where he sat on the plush berth, awkward and shy. He would occasionally steal nervous glances at Blurr before quickly looking away when he thought Blurr wasn’t looking. Blurr’s neutral look drooped into a frown.

Another ‘bot pitying him and he was stuck with him for who knew how long. Everyone thought they were so stealthy when they tried to sneak looks at him, but Ling-his former boss had trained him well. Though Blurr was starting to wish he wasn’t so good at his job then maybe Blurr wouldn’t be like this or at the very least be oblivious to the looks and hushed whispers whenever he wheeled past.

“Do you want the berth?” Optimus blurted out, apparently he had had enough of the silence.

“No.” Blurr said flatly, “I don’t need the berth or your pity.”

In the reflection of the window Blurr saw Optimus blink in confusion. Part of him felt guilty for snapping at the Prime like that but the other felt relieved at finally getting to say the words he’d been holding in for so long.

“I don’t need your or anyone else’s pity! You think I don’t see all of you looking at with it everytime I leave my apartment?” Blurr spun in his wheelchair to face Optimus who lurched back in surprise as if struck. Blurr’s voice getting louder and louder.“You all look at me in pity or worse disgust! Oh, look at the poor racer no longer able to transform or even walk! Maybe he should just throw himself in the smelter and stop mooching off of us able framed mechs!”

“What? I never said that! Who said that!?”

“No one! Everyone! I’ve heard their whispers behind my back when they thought I couldn’t! I’m cripple not deaf.” and like that Blurr seemed to deflate in on himself and stared blankly at his hands that lay limply in his lap. 

“I used to be the fastest ‘bot in the universe.” Blurr’s voice came out tiny, barely a whisper, “and sometimes I can't help but feel that I agree with those mechs.”

The cabin remained silent except for the sound of the train after Blurr’s outburst and Blurr was too afraid to look up and see Optimus’s expression.

Humiliation spread through Blurr as he realized what he had just done. He had ranted and essentially bared a large part of his spark to a mech that he didn’t know, not really.

“When I left Elita for dead, Sentinel couldn’t even look at me, not even at the trial.”

Blurr jerked his head up, earning him a sharp pain in his neck for the quick movement, as Optimus started speaking.

“At first I wanted nothing more than for him to look at me, but when I finally got my wish…” optimus looked away ashamed, “He looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t even look at Eli-Blackarachnia with as much disgust. To him I was lower than any organic. My own friend hated me and told me to my face that he wished that Elita and I had switched places. I know it was his grief speaking, but it still hurt… still hurts.”

Blurr looked away, out the window. 

“If we’re having this impromptu therapy session then I might as well add Longarm, who we now know is _Shockwave_.” Blurr spat the name like it was poison, “was my lover. The miserable freak lied to me and coerced me.” Blurr white knuckled the arms of his wheelchair. “And before you ask no I haven’t gone to a therapist! You think I have the time or the means? Besides I don’t need one!” he huffed.

Optimus leaned back on the berth brows raised Blurr could tell he didn’t believe him and honestly Blurr didn’t believe himself, but maybe if Blurr lied to himself enough he could last until he could walk to the therapist.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door and the minicon server coming in with their energon. 

When the minicon left for the final time they were again left in silence, this one less awkward if for Optimus’s lack of twitching and them having something to do.

As they sipped their energon Blurr found for the first time since his run in with Shockwave he was curious.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

Optimus paused mid drink, “I’m headed to the Science Division, I’m going to be a part of a new experiment. Apparently, they want to give flying Autobots another try and I volunteered to be one of the first ones!”

Blurr looked up in horrified shock at Optimus’s excited smile. Seeing Blurr’s horror Optimus was quick to set him at ease.

“I know about the earlier trials and how they ended! But apparently they saw how good I was with a jetpack and took a closer look at my coding and ran some simulations. I have a really good chance of adapting to Decepticon coding. The ‘bots over at R&D plan on expanding to find more ‘bots for the experiment by handing out jetpacks. If ‘bots are ‘naturals’” Optimus put air quotes around the word something he picked up from Earth, “then they can choose whether or not to join since it is so dangerous.”

Blurr didn’t look completely convinced but nodded anyway. “So, what made you join?”

Optimus got a wistful smile, Blurr couldn’t help but find it strolling on the mech, “I want to be able to fly all the time. Blurr, it’s amazing! I’d never felt anything like it! I was so fast and graceful and I could be up there all day!” Optimus stood up and gestured wildly, his wide blue optics sparking with joy as he spoke of flying.

Blurr cocked his head to the side as he listened to Optimus go on and on about flying. About what maneuvers he had learned in Vos which was where he was living now so he could research as much about the Seekers, the best flyers Cybertronians ever knew, and what he learned by himself. His occasional hilarious crash landings and needing to get his jetpack fixed and how that tied in with his annoyance with needing it to fly. 

It both made Blurr’s spark warm with comfort and burn with jealousy. Flying sounded just like racing. The speed, the tight turns, and tricks. 

But Blurr couldn’t find himself to be too hurt as Optimus animatedly showed him a vid on a datapad of him and the Jettwins playing what looked like tag in the sky. 

Blurr tried to fight back a yawn as Optimus showed him a copy of an ancient Seeker text he’d found excavating in Vos that, while it held little information on flying techniques, was a rather interesting sparkling story that even Blurr found entraping. 

Optimus’s optics softened with guilt. “I’m sorry, I’m boring you.”

“No, you’re not. I’m just tired because it’s late.” Blurr said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Optimus blinked in surprise and his optics unfocused as he checked his inner chrono,eter. 

“Wow, it really is late. I’m sorry for keeping you up.”

Blurr shot him a tired look. “Stop apologising. It’s not your fault, if I wanted you to stop I would have told you to.”

Optimus looked like he didn’t know what to say to that so instead he offered Blurr the berth again and said he’d take the floor. 

Blurr huffed and rolled his optics, “There is more than enough room for the both of us. Besides we’re going to the same place. It’s probably why we’re in the same cabin.”

Optimus gave him a stunned look and nodded, “After you?”

Blurr wheeled himself over and slowly, painfully got onto the berth. He was glad Optimus didn’t try to help, he could do this on his own damn it! Though Optimus did stand and look like a ninny that didn’t know what to do with himself though he probably didn’t. 

Blurr huffed, “Optimus you can ask to help me, but I reserve the right to say No.” 

Optimus jumped like he’d been caught then relaxed with a sheepish smile. “Okay, thanks.” 

Laying on his front Blurr got ready to recharge as he felt Optimus crawl in beside him. The Prime radiated a steady warmth that Blurr was reluctant to admit he missed. The small racer would have snuggled up to the larger mech if it weren’t for the injuries that covered his body.

“Tell me if I hurt you?” Optimus whispered.

Blurr gave a laugh that sent a shock of pain through his body. “Don’t worry I will. I’m not the type to hold back.” 

Optimus nodded and shut off. 

With nothing but the passing lights of the cities they zipped by Blurr couldn’t help but look forward to his next appointment with his doctors at the Science Department if he continued to meet with Optimus. 

As Blurr recharged he dreamed of racing across the galaxy with a beautiful red and blue shuttle with beautiful blue optics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so many plots!   
> But I have so little motivation!!!


	9. Autobot Command Trine Jazz/Optimus/Prowl (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: TFP  
> Pairing: Jazz/OP/Prowl, One-sided Ratchet/OP, pre-Ratchet/Drift
> 
> When a comm from the Ark gets Optimus showing emotion everyone is thrown through a loop and Ratchet is feeling betrayed when he learns Optimus is conjunxed to Jazz and Prowl.  
> Also, when the Ark comes to Earth they learn Prowl has a wonderful secret. He's carrying Optimus's sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this got a lot more emotional than I origionally planned it to be.  
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FLUFFY JAZZ/OP/PROWL FIC!!!! WHY MUST RATCHET BE SO THIRSTY FOR OPTIMUS!?!?!? xD

It started like any other day at the Autobot base. Raf and Bumblebee were playing their racing video game while Jack watched silently. Miko and Bulkhead chatted and listened to her loud metal music, why it was called Metal Optimus didn’t know and had yet to ask her. Ratchet was scanning for energon sources and Decepticon activity on the console and Acree was out on patrol. 

Optimus himself was watching his team, or what he was starting to consider a family, from the hall that led to where the Autobots recharged. He allowed a tender smile to creep up on he face as he watched everyone mill about in peace. 

The relative silence was broken by a loud beeping from the monitor Ratchet was standing at. 

“What is it, Ratchet? More ‘cons?” Bulkhead asked, turning from his conversation with Miko. 

“No, it’s better! Autobots! We’re being hailed by the Ark!” Ratchet turned to them with a giant smile.

“Whoa! Finally some good news!” Jack said with a smile.

“Wow, I didn't know you could smile like that Ratchet!” Miko piped up, earning a half hearted glare for the Medic, “they must be really good news.”

“They are,” Optimus said, as he joined Ratchet by his side, “The Ark is the Autobot equivalent of the Nemesis and while it lacks the numbers that the Decepticons have because of the Vehicons and the Eradicons I believe it posses the advantage of my specialized mechs on board.”

“So, quality over quantity.” Jack simplified.

“Depanding how many are still alive or in working order.” Ratchet mumbled, “We haven’t heard from them in ages.”

“Then answer their hails, Ratchet.” Optimus nudged. 

Ratchet gave Optimus a confused side eye, “Careful Prime you almost sound eager.”

“I admit I am eager to see some familiar faces amongst the Ark’s crew.”

Before Ratchet could say anything the screen lit up with a face very familiar to both Ratchet and Optimus. 

“Oh, why did he have to pick up.” Ratchet mumbled steeling himself even as Optimus seemed to perk up.

“Hey there OP, Hatchet!”

“Show some respect, Jazz! And don’t call me that!”

“Greetings Jazz.” Optimus smoothly said over Ratchet’s outburst. Behind them the others chuckled as Ratchet stomped off and mumbled about unrepentant slackers.

“It is good to hear from you after such a long time. How is the crew of the Ark?”

Jazz leaned back in what must be the Captain’s chair of the Ark and shrugged with a lazy smile. “Oh, you know. The mission was a success! We cleared out an entire system thanks to the help of a ‘con defecter! We even brought him on board! Don’t worry we had him thoroughly vetted and interrogated. I see that frown don’t worry we did nothing to scare him away or threaten your high morals! Prowl and I just thought we should be completely thorough… considering.”

Optimus waited for Jazz to continue but when he didn’t Optimus prompted, “Considering what, General Jazz?”

Jazz puffed out his cheeks and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. In the background of Jazz’s recording Optimus and everyone listening in could hear snickering and whispers from what could only be the Ark’s bridge team. 

“Well, let’s just say Prowl has a little surprise for you when we land in a week and a half. The three of us really need to talk about it privately and not in front of a certain someone that might get jealous.”

Optimus froze and stiffened from his previously relaxed stance. 

“I… don’t understand everything, but I understand enough.”

“Who do you think this Jazz person is talking about? Who would be jealous of someone giving Optimus something?” Miko asked, looking up in confusion at Bulkhead. 

Bulkhead just shrugged though he couldn’t help tossing a subtle glance at the med bay where Ratchet had stamped off to after Jazz had appeared on the screen.

“Good, so!” Jazz clapped his hands together loudly making everyone listening in on the conversation jolt. “What do me and my crew need to know before we set down on this Earth of yours?”

Optimus’s small smile grew a little bit larger almost turning into a full blown grin! Bumblebee couldn’t help but stare in awe as Optimus explained with fond exasperation that no, this planet wasn’t his or the Autobots, they were only staying for a little while. As Optimus went on explaining Bumblebee couldn’t help but think that he’d never seen Optimus so relaxed or so flowing and full of movement outside of battle as he made tiny gestures with his hands and his finals gave small flicks as he described the world they found themselves on. Bumblebee thought this suited Optimus more than his stiff and stoic usual self.

~~~~~~~

“You should have seen it, Arcee it was so weird!” Bulkhead exclaimed over his energon when the motorcycle came back from her scouting and Optimus had gone to berth.

“Optimus, emoting? That is weird. If everyone here didn’t tell a similar story I’d think you were lying.” Arcee laughed into her own cube.

“Tell me about it it was so weird it almost seemed… wrong.”

“I agree. Optimus is the Prime that doesn’t party! If he laughs the universe will come to end.” Arcee laughed while Bulkhead shook his helm with a smile. 

“Well I thought it was really nice to see Optimus so happy for once.” Raf spoke up angrily. “I would’ve thought members of his team would think so too.”

Bumblebee buzzed his agreement with his charge sending a nasty glare at Bulkhead and Arcee.

“Whoa there you two! We never said we weren’t glad to see him so happy it’s just…” Bulkhead trailed off trying to find the right words without angering the two more. Arcee was quick to jump in much to his relief.

“It’s just so out of character. I don’t think any of us here have ever seen him crack anything more than one of those barely even there smiles. But from what you guys have been telling me he nearly split into an adial to adial grin!”

Bumblebee relaxed his glare a bit, he had to give them that, but….

“It still isn’t fair you guys are making fun of him for being happy behind his back. Maybe he’d be more open if people didn’t react like this everytime he did this.” He buzzed.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at their rations in shame as Bumblebee spun on his heel and left to go to his room to recharge.

As Bumblebee left he stormed past Ratchet who gave the scout a confused look as he continued on to get his own rations before heading to monitor for any ‘con signals.

“What’s wrong with Bumblebee?” Ratchet asked as he entered where Arcee and Bulkhead were.

“It’s nothing important.” Arcee snipped, slamming the rest of her ration before going to recharge herself.

Ratchet turned to look at the only remaining Autobot in even more confusion. “A fight?”

“You could say that.” Bulkhead said sullenly.

“Bulkhead and Arcee were making fun of Optimus behind his back.” Raf piped up as he got ready to follow after Bumblebee. 

“What?!” Ratchet barked making everyone in the room flinch, “What did you do that for?” 

“They were calling him weird and saying it was wrong for Optimus to emote so much especially positively when Jazz called.”

Ratchet let out a surprised laugh and something in Raf died.

“Well, it is! Optimus is not only a Prime he is The Prime! Stoic, calm, and unfappable in the face of everything! Jazz is a bad influence on him though I do admit Optimus and Prowl seem to be a good influence on him and good at keeping his more… chaotic tendencies under control.

Raf glared down at his laptop and probably jammed it a little too hard into its protective casing, but at the moment he didn’t really care he just wanted to get out and get to Bumblebee.

“Uh… Has he always been so… stoic?” Bulkhead asked cautiously as his optics jumped from the irritated Raf to Ratchet.

“No, he was actually a normal mech before he took on the Matrix. Orion Pax was actually a bit of a rebel if you’d believe it.”

“No way!” Bulkhead laughed in disbelief.

“Oh, yes! He and Jazz used to get up to all sorts of mischief.” Ratchet’s nostalgic smile faded slightly at the mention of Jazz.

“So, Optimus knew Jazz before he became Prime?” Raf asked halfway down the stairs that lead to the floor from the landing.

“Oh, yes, they knew each other long before I knew Orion… If there’s anyone that knows Optimus more than me it’s Jazz.” Both Bulkhead and Raf heard the bitterness that edged Ratchet’s voice. 

“Well, I think I’ll head to berth.” Bulkhead said with a dramatic yawn.

“Will you carry me Bulkhead? Bumblebee forgot me when he stormed out.” Raf was quick to ask not wanting to be alone for any awkward conversations.

“Sure buddy. You wanna tell Bumblebee I’m sorry? I have a feeling he doesn’t want to see me right now.” 

“I’ll tell him Bulk. And I forgive you.”

“Thanks buddy.”

Ratchet ignored them as he gathered his smaller ration. They just didn’t understand. Primes needed to show no emotion. To show emotion was to show weakness in such a position, especially against someone like Megatron. They made one hesitate and hesitation made people die. Ratchet looked down at his shaking hands as frustration bloomed in him. 

They just didn’t understand.

~~~~~~

The next day early in the morning Optimus pulled Ratchet aside and told him something that shattered his entire world.

“What is it, Optimus, why are we in this blasted desert and not inside?”

“There is something I need to tell you Ratchet, something I decided to keep a secret from you because I knew of your feelings for me. I didn’t want to hurt you, nor did I want my relationship status to get in the way with your treatments.”

Ratchet looked up at Optimus in confusion as dread started to fill his spark threatening to break it. 

“Optimus, what is it?”

“I… Prowl, Jazz, and I are a trine. We are all conjunxed.”

Ratchet felt as if the world broke along with his spark. He almost didn’t hear Optimus’s next words over the static buzzing in his helm.

“When the war started we found it hard to be apart and some of our earlier decisions very nearly drove us apart.”

“If only they had.” Ratchet said bitterly.

Optimus’s expression became closed off and he straightened into a more soldier like posture, but Ratchet found he didn’t care.

“You knew all this time my feelings for you and you said nothing? Have you been stringing me along this whole time? Why wait until now to tell me?”

Optimus’s gaze was cold and hard as he stared down at Ratchet, “I had thought my many rebuffs would have been enough for you to understand I was uninterested. And after what happened after Megatron’s betrayal you have no right to be offended by this!” 

Ratchet recoiled at optimus’s rare show of anger, even so withheld as it was. “What?”

Optimus took a deep vent to relax, “Of course you don’t remember. You were very drunk that night. You said a lot of terrible things to me the night after Megatron betrayed me and though you may not remember them I do.” More anger slipped out of Optimus as he said those words, but Ratchet felt horrid. 

What could he have said? What did he say that Optimus remembered even now with such anger? 

Ratchet remembered buying as much highgrade he could get to drown his sorrows when he heard Orion and Megatron were going to the senate together. He’d thought that the two were either going to be bonded as conjunx or the Senate would have them both executed. Either way Orion would have been lost to him in the way he wanted. Ratchet didn’t really remember anything after the third bottle and woke up the next morning with a raging hangover and seven bottles empty.

“Optimus, I- I’m sorry! What did I say? You, least of all you deserve to have friends be so cruel to you… though I don’t seem to be much of a friend.”

Optimus sighed wearily, “I have forgiven you a long time ago. It is Jazz that is still angered by your words.”

Ratchet winced but beat back his resentment of Jazz and his nearly learned status to Optimus. 

“And Ratchet,” Ratchet looked up when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, “I would not call you Olds Friend if I did not still consider you one. Though I would understand, considering your feelings for my trine and I, if you no longer wish to be friends.”

“No!” Ratchet seized hold of Optimus’s hand, “I mean… I don’t know! I still love you, but I can’t just constantly be around you and know you’re out of reach! I… just… don’t know.”

Optimus looked down in sympathy as Ratchet’s head slumped out of his and the medic looked away miserably. “I think I’ll always love you Optimus, but I don’t know how to move on. I want to, but I don’t know how.”

With a final squeeze Optimus released Ratchet’s shoulder, “I am sure we will figure out a way, and if it is space you need the Ark will be here soon if you ever need to get away.”

Ratchet looked away with a sad smile, kind oaf. It was words and actions like that that made sure he stayed in love with him.

~~~~~~~

The Ark was circling in the atmosphere and sending down a transport shuttle of mechs that would be visiting Earth and taking Team Prime to the Ark to tour it and see the rest of the crew. 

Ratchet was already scheduled to change positions with the Ark’s medic, First Aid. A spit fire of a mech that got Ratchet’s stamp of approval swiftly after he took a look over his medical records.

“Your idea of stabilizing another’s spark with your own was clever, risky, but clever!” Ratchet told a vibrating First Aid over a video call. 

“Thank you, Ratchet sir!” First Aid nearly squealed, “it is an honor to hear that from you!” 

Ratchet raised in unimpressed brow but smiled anyway, “You can drop the hero worship and the sir. Though it’s good to hear someone is appreciative of my work, Wheeljack!” 

Ratchet shot a look at his current patient lying across the room, unrepentant, on the makeshift medical berth with a shit eating grin. “Hey, Sunshine I never said anything like that! Besides I only get hurt so often so I can see your pretty face.” 

Ratchet turned away from Wheeljack’s chuckle with a thunderous scowl and a ‘don’t call me that’ while First Aid choked back laughter.

“Anyway, here are the files of the Team, I already got everyone on the Ark’s except Prowl’s. Why is he still locked away?”

First Aid shifted nervously. “Patient confidentiality. Sorry, Sir- Ratchet. Has Optimus-?”

“Yes, he told me about him, Jazz, and Prowl if that’s what you’re asking.” Ratchet prompted irritated. “Does this have something to do with Prowl’s surprise as Jazz put it.”

“... It is Prowl’s surprise… Please believe me that I would tell you if I would, but-”

“Patient confidentiality, I know.” Ratchet sighed.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You can stop apologising, First Aid. It’s out of your hands.” Ratchet said, waving a hand tiredly. “Now, back to busyness…”

Wheeljack watched from his place on the berth with a displeased frown. While he loved to razz Ratchet and drive him up the wall he had nothing but respect for the medic and considered him a friend. Seeing him so down just didn’t sit right with him. At that point Wheeljack decided to have a talk with Prime and his Second and Third.

~~~~~~

Optimus stood where the shuttle was set to land, he was early so no one else was there yet, but no one faulted the Prime for wanting to be early to greet his long lost soldiers. Though few knew the real reason he was so eager for the shuttle and two of its passengers.

“Hey, Optimus.” 

The Prime turned curious, it had been a while since Wheeljack called his title with such derision.

“What is it, Wheeljack?”

“I’m here about Ratchet, I thought he was your friend.”

Caught off guard Optimus took a second to respond, “Ratchet and I are indeed friends.” 

Wheeljack snorted. “Ratchet gave me a summary of your fight last week, and while yeah I do agree with some of what you said you’re still a jackass.”

“I beg your pardon?” Optimus asked in legitimate confusion.

“You heard me! What kind of a friend hides that they’re Conjunxed for over four million years! I don’t care about your intentions! It was a horrible thing to do! He thought he was your confidant and friend then in one comm call you went and not only broke his spark but made him feel like the lowest of the low! What do you have to say to that, Mr Perfect Prime?!”

Optimus clenched his fists but made no other outward sign of emotion.

“It is obvious Ratchet and I still have much to talk to each other about. If he still wishes tyo be friends with me. Wish to be friends with him, do not mistake that!” Optimus interrupted Wheeljack before he could protest, “I know I hurt him, though it is obvious I didn’t know how much.”

Wheeljack deflated with a huff, “You want to know what’s messed up? He forgives you after everything.”

“Hm… I’m glad he has a friend like you Wheeljack. I just wish I could be as great of one as you.”

Wheeljack huffed again more of his previous rage leaving. “Well, I think Ratchet would go on a killing spree if there were two of me. The universe doesn’t need two of me according to him!”

“He may not show it but he does appreciate you and consider you a friend.” Optimus smiled.

“I know. I wouldn’t come at all if he didn’t. I know when I’m not wanted… When do your conjunxes get here anyway?” 

“Five more hours.”

“Primus! What are you doing here so early?”

“I miss them and the closer they get the stronger the bond gets.” Optimus closed his optics and smiled gently, “I can consciously feel them now. They’re just as excited as I am, though Prowl seems a little uneasy.”

“Uh-huh.” Wheeljack looked up at Optimus who almost looked normal. That was a word he’d never thought to describe the Prime.

~~~~~~

Finally, it was time for the transport shuttle to land and all of team Prime plus the children, Agent Fowler, and Ms. Darby stood to greet the new arrivals.

There was an air for anticipation and excitement as the shuttle landed heavily on the barren desert ground before them. The humans raised their arms up to ward off the dust kicked up from the landing but the Autopbots didn’t look away. Optimus in particular was walking forward before the shuttle dropped its gangplank. 

As the shuttle opened with a hiss of decompressing air Jazz swung out before the door opened even half way. 

“Heya, OP!” Jazz said bouncing up to him with an irreverent salute. “Your third in command reporting for duty!” 

“At ease, soldier, it is good to see you.”

Jazz beamed up at his conjunx his blue visor lighting up like a neon sign. 

“All right everyone! Fall in!” Jazz called out as the door opened completely and the gangplank dropped down to allow the other shuttle’s passengers out. 

“For those uninformed,” Jazz said with a wink towards the humans, “May I introduce the ‘bots that’ll be stationed on Earth with you for a while. This here is Nautica! She’ll be helping with your space bridge and getting your tech more up to date.” 

A purple femme that looked to be slightly more armored than Arcee and with a clear visor waved cheerily at everyone. “It’s an honor to meet all of you!” she chirped.

“And this is Skids! He’s mostly a scout, but he can do just about anything he sets his mind to.”

“Pleasure to meet you all.” All the humans blinked in surprise as a blue mech about Bumblebee’s size spoke with a thick scottish accent. Before they could ask how an alien could speak with an Earthen accent Jazz had moved on with introductions.

“And finally you remember Ironhide, Optimus.” 

“You got a lotta nerve hiding your conjunxing from me Prime.” The final bright red mech drawled in a thick Texan accent. 

“Ironhide,-”

The red mech, Irionhide cut Optimus off with a solid punch to the arm. 

“Damn boy! I would’ve thrown you and your two brat conjunxes the best damn party since the War started and you had to take that from me! Now I guess I’ll have to just throw a-”

Jazz made a sound like an engine backfiring and a radio feedback interrupting Ironhide’s rant. 

“Oh, right.” Irionhide said, “Well get Prowl out here then so we can get things started!” 

Optimus gave Ironhide a partially confused look as he welcomed his friend and old bodyguard back. 

“Where is Prowl Jazz and for that matter where is First Aid?” Optimus asked, turning to face his TiC.

“Well… the landing was a bit rough on Prowl so First Aid is helping him… actually they should be coming down now.”

They all turned to look up the gangplank to see the silhouette of First Aid helping Prowl down the ramp, but there was something off about Prowl’s silhouette. 

Optimus’s optics widened and he sucked in a vent as the Earth’s sun cast it’s light upon Prowl’s distended abdomen. He was carrying.

“We found out he was carrying your sparkling not long after we lost contact with you. I’ve been helping when I could, but we’ve mostly been keeping him in a stasis pod for however long as medically possible so you can donate and see your sparklings.”

Optimus stood silent, transfixed as Prowl finally made it to the bottom. He couldn’t believe it, he was a Sire.

Numbly he walked over to Prowl his conjunx and fell to his knees before him.

Prowl looked into Optimus’s optics worriedly. “Optimus?”

The dam broke and Optimus wrapped his arms tightly but gently around Prowl’s shoulders and peppered kisses on his chevron. Prowl purred in Optimus’s arms and felt himself getting warmer as instincts started to kick in. Fortunately, their audience was spared a show when Jazz made that backfiring feedback sound again. 

Optimus parted from his gravid conjunx with a face heated in a blush both from embarrassment and arousal. 

Stunned silence reigned as Prowl tried to regain control of his frame and everyone else tried to comprehend what just happened and what was going on.

Reality seemed to finally settle when Agent Fowler shouted a rather profane. “What the fuck?!”

Though to most that knew the man and his tenacity for not swearing that might have been another sign of their reality being flipped.  
~~~~~~~

(One (or several) Cybertronian Sex Eds and a tour of the Ark Later)

Prowl lounged in Optimus’s arms in his and Jazz’s room aboard the Ark. He purred as Optimus ran a gentle hand over his distended belly where the sparkling’s protoforms were growing. 

“Do you know how many there are?” Optimus asked, nuzzling Prowl’s adial.

“First Aid said twins, split spark.” Prowl hummed, lacing his fingers with his conjunx’s.

Prowl let out a low moan and ground down as he felt Optimus’s engen give a powerful rumble beneath him.

“Hhh. Orion, please it’s been so long since we’ve been together.”

Optimus’s engine kept its powerful gentle rumble but didn’t get any more powerful driving Prowl wild. 

With a frustrated growl Prowl turned in Optimus’s lap, removing the Prime’s servo from his belly. Optimus’s optics widened and he held his arms out to steady Prowl incase his larger frame toppled over in the sudden movement.

“Careful, Prowl.” Optimus tried to sooth.

“No, not yet. Not until something lets you feel more again.” Prowl glared down at Optimus’s chest and gave a sharp painful tap between his windshields. 

“You hear me in there? He needs this as much as Jazz and I do, not to mention the sparklings. Let Optimus go.” Prowl continued to glare down at Optimus’s chest where the Matrix was tucked safely beneath. 

Optimus stiffened under Prowl as he felt the Matrix relax its vice like grip on his emotions and as it slow released hold his emotions slowly became stronger and stronger.

First came an overflowing joy as he leaned back to take in his heavily carrying mate. 

Prowl relaxed and smiled as Optimus looked at him with so much love in his optics and _grinned_. Optimus ran a gentle and reverent hand over Prowl’s abdomen, “I’m going to be a Sire.” he whispered in disbelief.

Prowl’s smile widened as he pressed a kiss to Optimus’s other hand. “Yes, we’re all going to be creators.”

Optimus’s smile broke into an audial to audial grin and he lunged at Prowl as love, affection, and a little trepidation filled him. They kissed passionately Optimus’s hands fluttering between Prowl’s doorwings and belly. 

As the final influences of the Matrix left Optimus he flipped Prowl so he lay below him. 

By the second round of interfacing most of the pillows and all the blankets were on the floor and a thin layer of steam filled the air from their frames.

They didn’t really notice when the lock on the door was overridden and another mech stagger marched into their room until Optimus felt familiar fingers dig into a seam into his hip seam.

“Do you know how fragging hard it is to keep cool while the two of you are fragging like petrorabbits.” Jazz panted as he hungrily watched his mates wraith on the berth.

“I could feel every damn emotion and not let even a single fan spin up as I played tour guide? Slagging pit, I thought I was going to combust.” 

Jazz climbed up onto the berth behind Optimus and draped himself over his back. 

“You have fun with the big guys spike, Prowl. I’ll just be back here.”

Prowl couldn’t help but chuckle as Optimus whimpered and moaned, sticking his aft out for better access for Jazz. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun!” Jazz mused as Optimus’s valve panel snapped back.

It was actually very very VERY fun.

~~~~~~~

Ratchet frowned as he went through all the medical supplies aboard the Ark. 

Primus, if only they had had even some of these supplies on Earth before. 

He paused as the door to the Med Bay opened. That was odd no one commed saying they needed something fixed.

“If it’s not an emergency go sit on one of the berths and I’ll get to you in a second.”

When he didn’t hear any footsteps he turned to see who had entered. 

It was a heavily armored racer frame that bore no faction badge. He was predominately grey with some white and black with yellow orange optics.

“Um… Hello Ratchet.” The mech said nervously. 

Ratchet frowned, something about this mech made his processor burn with recognition, but for the life of him he just couldn’t remember where. Given his nervous reaction maybe he was a previous patient that was afraid of his rather infamous bedside manner or someone that was fed too much of the rumours about it.

“Come on in and sit down. I don't’ bite.” 

The mech immediately went and sat on the nearest berth, though he looked a little sad as he dropped on the padded medical berth.

“So, what are you here for?”

“I… I- uh…”

“Come on now, I said I don’t bite, but don’t waste my time. Out with it.”

“I was hoping you could take this excess armor off!” The mech blurted.

Ratchet looked the mech up and down before pulling out a scanner and trying to pull up this mech medical records.

“Okay, then is there any particular reason you want to do that? I’m only asking for medical reasons. I need to know if the armor can be reused, melted down, or needs to be disposed of.”

Ratchet mentally frowned as there were no files on board of this mech. Either his files had been expunged or he was newly added and hadn’t seen the Ark’s medic yet. 

Immediately Ratchet started a medical record of the mech.

“I… It’s just time I put the past behind me.” The mech looked away with shame on his face as Ratchet scanned him to figure out how much armor could be removed safely right now.

Ratchet hummed as he went over the scan with a frown. 

A lot of the armor almost seemed slapped on and many covered vents and ports. These clues pointed plus the previous ones pointed him to being the ‘con defector Jazz had mentioned.

“Well, mech the good news is quite a bit can be removed easily. Though I would like to get my hands on whoever applied them in the first place. While it is good armor they cover up necessary vents and ports that could have killed you if you ever overheated or got a virus. By the way what’s your name, I can’t keep calling you mech?”

His patient froze and looked up at Ratchet like a small cornered animal. 

“Relax, kid! If you’re the Decepticon defector I won’t judge you! Heck, you wouldn’t be the only one I’ve met.” Ratchet tried to sooth but the mechs optics only grew wider.

“Slag, kid. I didn’t offend you did I?”

“... Drift. My name is Drift.”

“Wha…? Oh, it’s good to meet you Drift…” Ratchet trailed off as he mentally rolled the name around his mind. He knew that name from somewhere…

The mech, Drift looked at him with anticipation and trepidation. A familiar expression that slammed Ratchet into the past.

An overdosed mech on his medical berth bleeding out from his processor where he had jammed too many boosters in. Ratchet had worked so hard to save that mech’s life and when the addict had awakened he had looked at Ratchet the same way. In the Dead End every good deed came at a price whether it was credits or interface or a knife in the back varied. All Ratchet had asked for was a name. The addict had looked at him like Ratchet was Primus, smiled, and given him his name. Dift.

And now that mech was again sitting on is medical berth though in far better condition. 

Drift shifted on the berth uncomfortably and Ratchet realized he had been staring.

“Dirft… I- It’s good to see you again.”

“... Thank you.”

“Are you really here for an armor removal?”

“I wasn;t originally, but… it might be good for me to put that part of me behind me.”

“Yeah,” Ratchet cleared his vocalizer and pulled out his tools to start loosening the armor. “I think I might take some of your advice.”

Drift looked at Ratchet curiously, but didn’t pry as Ratchet removed the armor on his forearm. 

“So, do you have any preference for what to do with this armor once it’s off? You don’t really have a lot of armor under it. We could melt it down and make some of it into something new that fits you. You can even pick what it looks like.”

“I can pick what it looks like?” Drift asked, perking up. “Can I change my optic color too? THe Decepticons didn’t really have a good programmer and they didn’t come out how I liked.” 

Ratchet smiled up at Drift as he worked, “I think I can do something about that!” 

Drift beamed down at Ratchet showing off his jagged teeth. Ratchet couldn’t help but find them fetching on him.

“Um… Ratchet.”

“Yes?”

“Once you’ve removed my armor you want to get some energon?”

Ratchet paused in removing a shoulder pauldron and sighed.

“If you’re trying to flirt with me I’m not there yet kid. I... I need time.”

Drift slumped a little and Ratchet got back to work, but soon Drift softly spoke back up, “Want to get energon as friends? I think we both aren’t really ready for relationships.”

Ratchet paused again and looked down at Drift’s tired smile and found himself returning it.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that, kid.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Sorry about that, Drift. Anyway, while I work on your leg armor why don’t you go over some armor options on this datapad and tell me what you like best and we can build off of that.”


	10. Damus/Orion Pax (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion Pax tutors Damus in reading and writing. They both catch the feelings and start the Conjunx Ritus.  
> But Damus, being an Outlier, is illegal simply by being alive and his time is almost up and when he's caught things spiral from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this one is a doosy!

Orion sat on the wall that bordered the edge of the park sipping at his energon. 

He was currently in Tarn on one of the few days he took off for vacation. It wasn’t like he had few vacation days, he actually had a lot he’d previously had no reason to use in his opinion. He liked his job, found it just as relaxing as any vacation he could take, and reveled in reading and organising all the various texts floating and zooming through the datanet. That had changed when he had done a little working vacation for Megatronus in Tarn and met a certain someone in the neighboring mining city. 

“Orion!”

Speak of the devil. Orion smiled to himself and looked up as the bot he was thinking of called out his name and came running up with a large smile on his face.

“Hello, Damus!” Orion said with a laugh and a wave. 

Damus, a large orange tankformer jogged up to the wall grinning from audial to audial. “You came!”

“Of course I came, I always come.” Orion chuckled, giving a friendly knock to Damus’s helm. “I even brought energon, like always.”

“You spoil me.” Damus smiled taking his larger sized energon cube from Orion. “If you’re not careful I might follow your gorgeous aft home.”

Orion laughed with a blush and rolled his optics. “Such a gentlemech, Damus.”

“I walk you to the train since I can’t walk you home, don’t I?” Damus teased.

“Enough, Damus. Enough.” Orion said, shaking his helm with a smile. 

“As you wish.” Damus said bowing his helm.

They sipped their energon in companionable silence, Damus leaning against the wall and Orion still sitting on top of it but absentmindedly running one hand over the tank tread on Damus’s shoulder. Damus fought with himself not to shiver and quickly finished his energon so he’d have an excuse to pull away from Orion’s gentle and warm hand.

“Orion…” Damus said, guiltily after he had finished his energon, “I… lost the datapad you gave me.”

Orion looked down at Damus with surprise. “Again? This is the fifth one you’ve lost!”

Damus looked away in shame and picked at his hands nervously. When Orion went to lay a comforting hand on the tank he shied away with a harsh flinch.

“Damus, I’m not going to hurt you for losing a datapad, no matter how many you lose.” Orion said gently.

Damus made no response and still picked at his hands, but he looked conflicted like he wanted to tell Orion something. 

“Damus?” 

“Can we go back to my apartment and continue with my lessens?”

Orion cycled his optics at Damus’s abrupt change of subject but let the matter drop.

“Of course. You have been making remarkable progress in your learning!” Orion praised. Damus finally looked at Orion with a small smile making something in Orion flutter. 

“Alright!” Damus straightened up from the wall and before Orion could hop down grabbed the archivist by the waist and dropped the smaller mech on his thick shoulder. 

Orion protested even as he laughed melodiously in Damus’s audial. The two laughed and teased each other earning raised brows and whistles from onlookers all the way to Damus’s apartment.

~~~~~~

“Roads go ev-er on, Over rock and under…” Damus made a face as he came to an unfamiliar word. Squinting cutely at Orion’s tiny datapad he sounded it out. “Tr-ee…?” 

Orion nodded with a smile, “Correct! Good job Damus.” 

Damus beamed optics sparkling up at Orion from where he laid on his berth before he returned to his reading. “By caves were n-never sun has sh-sh-sho~ne…” Damus frowned and looked up at Orion again.

“You are right about ‘Shone’ but see here?” Orion pointed to earlier in the sentence of the poem Damus was reading, “It is where not were. Otherwise you’re still doing great.”

Damus huffed, slightly annoyed. “I always get those two mixed up. Good thing I have such an excellent teacher.” Damus’s pout turned into a grin as he nudged Orion’s arm playfully with a massive shoulder.

Orion gave a light chuckle and pushed Damus back, “I’m not that great of a teacher. “

“Nonsense! You take time out of your day to teach me and others like me to read and write. You help the legendary Megatronus! Not to mention you're not too hard on the optics.”

Orion hid his heating faceplates behind his hand as Damus praised him. “REally I’m not that grand of a person.”

“And humble too.” Damus rumbled with a chuckle.

Resetting his vocalizer Orion couldn’t help a small smile, “Speaking of practicing writing, have you?”

Damus froze and quickly put Orion’s datapad down on his berth. “I… well yes I did before the datapad broke. I even tried writing in the dirt, but had to stop because the foreman was getting suspicious of me.” 

Orion frowned as he watched Damus eye Orion’s datapad like it would bite him and hide his hand under his massive frame.

“Damus, is everything alright?” Orion asked worriedly, approaching his friend. He reached out to brush a hand over his shoulder but again Damus shied away.

“I… Yes.” Damus looked away in shame as Orion looked in with sorrow.

“Damus… I know you don’t trust me completely, but I hope that someday you will.”

Damus looked up at Orion and saw no judgement in Orion’s smile. With a sniff Damus nodded, “Thank you.”

“Any time, Damus… now would you like to continue your lessons or have you had enough for today?” Orion asked, gently picking up his discarded datapad.

“I- I’d like to continue, please.”

“As you wish. Now, where were we?”

~~~~~~~

Another week later and Orion was back atop the park wall waiting for Damuis. This time his hands were empty but he still wore a wide smile on his face as he waited for his friend. It didn’t take long before Damus came driving up.

Orion’s face lit up as he spotted his friend trundling up and gave an enthusiastic wave. Pulling over and transforming Damus returned the wave with a warm smile.

“Hey-o Orion!” 

Damus jogged up to Orion and cocked an optic at his empty hands.

“No, energon today?”

“Nope,” Orion said with a shake of his head and a cheeky smile, “I brought something better to celebrate this special day.”

Curious, Damus watched as Orion reached into his subspace. “And what about this day is so special?” He asked as he rocked back and forth on his pedes.

“Well, firstly I was very impressed by your reading last time and secondly and most importantly, it’s been a year since we’ve met!”

With that Orion pulled out two frozen energon-sickles. 

Damus’s optics widened when he saw the large sweet treats. He felt his mouth water and could help but lick his lips at the sight of them.

“Orion where did you get those?” He reached out reverently but didn’t touch the treat. It was such a rare thing to have for a mech such as him he almost couldn’t believe it.

“I made them. Here, this one's for you.”

Orion held out one of the large energon treats towards him in offering. Damus slowly reached for it and gently took the treat from Orion’s delicate hand and felt his face heat as his much larger hand engulfed Orion’s smaller hand as he took the stick that held his treat.

“Thank you, Orion.” Damus murmured, clutching the treat to his chest like a treasure.

Orion smiled like the sun down at him. “It’s no problem Damus.”

~~~~~~

Orion and Damus laughed together as they looked down at the datapad Orion had checked out from the Iacon Archive. As Damus’s reading ability increased, so did his hunger for more complicated works of literature. The pair had found that Damus had a fondness for satire which led them to reading in dark corners of bars and giggling over forbidden texts while they drank over their shared drink. 

Orion nearly sat in Damus’s lap as he sipped at their spiced engex. Neither minded the closeness and Orion found he couldn’t really focus on the datapad anyway.

Before he had left for this trip to Tarn Jazz had been by the Archive for a visit and had teased him about having a type. 

At first Orion had been offended and protested, but now as he looked up at Damus’s heavily armored but grateful form he realized he’d have to apologise to Jazz. He most definitely had a type.

“You okay, Orion?” Damus looked worriedly down at his friend.

“What, oh yes. What makes you ask?”

“It’s just you’ve been nursing our drink for a while and I don’t think you’ve been paying attention.”

“Oh, sorry. And I have been paying attention!” Orion said primly, putting the drink back on the table.

“Right,” Damus said with a smirk, “then I just say?” 

Orion froze in panic and looked at the datapad in hopes of a clue but saw that Damus had turned it off.

“Ha! I knew it.” Damus teased with a poke and smile. 

“Okay, I admit, I wasn’t paying attention.” Orion chuckled as he swatted the offeneding digit away. “It’s not my fault you look so handsome.”

Damus froze for a second and for a beat Orion thought he had over stepped something then something in Damus seemed to relax and his smile turned sultry.

“Oh, you think I’m handsome do you?” He purred making Orion’s spark do wonderful flips in its casing.

Orion looked up and saw timid hope in Damus’s optics even as his smile was full of suave. Orion smiled gently up and gently rested a hand atop Damus’s. 

Bringing the larger mechs hand up Orion placed a soft kiss on Damus’s knuckles and murmured. “I have found you quite handsome for a while now, Damus.”

Damus suched in a sharp vent in a gasp; his optics flaring bright. “The first time I saw you I thought you were a herald of Primus, you were so beautiful!” Damus blurted out. 

Orion blushed and smiled behind Damus’s hand only to have it shakily but gently removed and placed so it cupped the entirety of his face making Orion’s face heat even more.

“Orion? Would you like to go back to my place?”

“Yes, Damus. I would like that very much.”

~~~~~~~

Orion woke up the next morning warm and wrapped in the solid heat of someone’s embrace. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered last night and relished the aches that he woke with now because of it. 

Stealing a glance up he saw his berth partner was still in recharge and appeared to be completely out. 

Damus looked so utterly relaxed and at peace when he recharged, Orion mused to himself as he snuggled against him, not to mention a wonderful space heater.

There was little Orion could see from his position or from the confines of Damus’s embrace and Orion was reluctant to risk disturbing him to get a better look at his room. 

Though Orion had been in Damus’s room many times before he’d never gotten a detailed look at it. Now that he had plans on dating Damus he thought getting a better look at his room was a good idea. But later though, wrapped in Damus’s arms was far too comfortable to move and Orion could already feel recharge pulling him back under.

When Orion woke again it was to the feeling of large fingers delicately brushing against his finals.

With a sigh he looked up and saw Damus’s awed expression as if he couldn’t believe Orion had stayed. 

“Hello, Damus.” Orion smiled, nuzzling into Damus’s fingers. 

Damus gave a soft gasp and smiled back down. “Hello, Orion. You stayed”

Carefully Orion took Damus’s hand in his and brought it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. “Of course I did.” 

With a delighted laugh Damus scooped Orion in his arms and held him close in an almost crushing hug.

“Damus, you’re crushing me!” Orion giggled.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just so happy!”

Orion squeaked as Damus leaned up and peppered his face with kisses which he happily returned.

“You’re so wonderful, Damus.” Orion whispered when the kissing died down. 

Damus’s face heated and he looked away bashfully, “No I’m not. If anyone here is wonderful it’s you.” 

Orion nuzzled his cheek with a sigh, “I have to disagree with you Damus, you are in fact, quite wonderful. Ah, let me finish before you protest! You are intelligent and a swift learner, creative and compassionate, and it doesn’t hurt that you aren’t hard on the optics.” 

Orion chuckled as Damus’s faceplates grew warmer at the complement to his appearance. 

“You work hard to achieve your goals and you do try to be a better mech. You make me laugh and have a wonderful sense of humor. You have a sense of justice and a willingness to protect those more unfortunate than you. Damus, you are a wonderful mech and I was hoping to see you more outside of our tutoring sessions.”

Damus’s optics blew wider and wider the more Orion spoke until finally when the Archivist finished he reached a large hand up and cupped the side of Orion’s helm.

“Orion,” Damus had to reset his vocaliser to clear the static that laced it as he gazed up at Orion, “I… thank you and I would love to see you more.” 

Orion’s face lit up in joy making Damus’s spark skip a pulse at its beauty. 

Holding Damus’s hand in his Orion turned his head to kiss his palm.

The moment his lips touched the hot metal of Damus’s palm a painful zap stung at Orion’s lips. With a cry more out of surprise than pain Orion reeled back, slapping a hand over his mouth.

The next thing he knew he was half on the floor and a loud clattering noise that could only be Damus was frantically moving across the room.

Looking up from his position half on the bed Orion saw a panicked looking Damus seemingly packing as much of his stuff into his subspace as possible.

“Dabus?” Orion lisped his lips numb, jolting Damus’s panicked packing to a halt. 

Damus spun on his heel and looked at Orion like he expected the littler mech to attack him. 

“Dabus buts going on?” 

Damus’s optics were blown to their widest setting and glowed white with panic and stress. His mouth opened and shut like a landed fish as he struggled to find what to say.

“Dabus, I’m not going to hurt you.” Orion tried to sooth, “Buts going on? Do you need helb?”

Damus’s tensed shoulders relaxed a bit but he didn’t come any closer to Orion. “I’m sorry.”

Orion looked at Damus in confusion and sat on the edge of Damus’s bed. While he waited for Damus to continue he ran a self scan to see what happened to his lips.

“It’s… I didn’t mean to.” Damus wrung his hands together and messaged the one that Orioon tried to kiss. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

“I can’t help it. Sometimes it just happens. Remember when we first met Orion and I told you I break things? It isn’t because I’m just a clumsy tank or some low caste dolt. I…” Damus took a deep vent and rubbed his face as the tears finally started to fall. “Orion I’m an outlier. All those datapads you’ve been giving me? I haven’t been misplacing them or accidentally crushing them, my- my power’s have been breaking them.” 

Orion’s spark throbbed as Damus’s sobbed and shook, but he couldn’t help but feel a little fear.

“Every non sentient technology has the risk of breaking when I touch it. And it HURTS! It always hurts when my powers activate.” Damus stared at his hands with utter loathing. “As if it wasn’t enough that everything I touch breaks I have to be punished for it. The only good thing is my touch doesn’t kill living beings. Gives us both a nasty shock though.”

Orion sat on the berth in silence for a moment before standing. Damus once again gave him the look of a terrified animal. 

“Are you still in any pain?” Orion asked with genuine worry.

Damus blinked in shock then laughed in disbelief. “I just told you I’m a highly illegal type of Cybertonian that just hurt you and you ask if I’m okay?!” 

“Of course,” Orion said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “I regularly work with Megatronus and agree with his goals. I am the one that taught you how to read and write. And…” 

Orion looked up as he pulled a small first aid pack out of his sub space. “I’m the one that still wants to be with you and see you through all of this.”

Finally Damus fully relaxed with a relieved laugh. “Pain numbing agents won’t do any good. I’ve tried them all.” 

Orion looked up in understanding, it wasn’t like he would give him anything powerful. It wasn’t long after he first met him that he helped Damus kick his addiction to pain relievers, though now Orion knew how and why he started them. 

“I was actually thinking of wrapping them in gauze for now. Do you know if that works?”

Damus looked down at Orion in silent thanks, “Yes, sometimes. Depends on what it’s made out of and how thick.”

Orion nodded and sat on Damus’s berth. “Are you comfortable enough to sit?”

Damus nodded emphatically and sat right beside Orion, their shoulders and thighs touching.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Orion lovingly wrapped Damus’s hands.

“Orion?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Orion gave Damus’s wrist a loving caress, “It’s no problem, Damus.”

~~~~~~~

A couple vorn later Megatron admired his polished armor in the dirty mirror in his private room. He had finally worked his way up the gladiatorial food chain to be the top dog. He was the Champion of Kaon, the Slagmaker, the Leader of the Decepticons! He finally had enough clout, shanix, and protection to have the right to claim any mech he pleased with no one daring to question. 

Finally after rebuffing Orion Pax for Vorns he can ask him to court. 

Megatron’s engine purred and his optics softened as he thought of his little librarian. 

He knew about Orion’s little crush on him, but had had to turn him down. As a minor gladiator he couldn’t protect the thin armored mid caste mech if someone chose to attack either of them. But now? With Megatron’s vast army of followers and his experience he was confident he could keep Orion safe by his side.

A ping to his messages informed him that Orion had arrived.

With a final glance at the mirror and a vent to dispel the flutters in his tank Megatron left to go meet Orion.

When Megatron got to the main entrance to the coliseum he spotted Orion immediately and was about to strut over to him when he noticed that Orion wasn’t alone. He stood hand-in-hand with a mech Megatron had never seen before.

The other mech was tall, mostly a rust orange with some yellow. He appeared to be a tank former though he lacked a cannon. The mech was heavily armored and tell, maybe a little taller than Megatron. Megatron disliked the mech immediately.

With a neutral face set Megatron stalked towards Orion and the mech that dared to hold Orion’s hand.

Orion was quick to spot him, as always, which brought a fond smile to Megatron’s face. But Orion’s attention was quickly off of him and onto the mystery mech. Orion was clearly pointing out Megatron to the new mech, maybe they were friends? But something didn’t sit right with Megatron about that explanation.

When Megatron finally drew up to the two both were beaming at him. Orion with friendly pride and the new mech with obvious hero worship.

“Megatron! It’s so good to see you again!” Orion chirped with a wide smile. “I didn’t expect you to call for a meeting with me so early after our last one. Soundwave didn’t say it was an emergency, so I hope you don’t mind, but I brought Damus! I’ve been meaning for the two of you to meet anyways.”

Megatron smiled down at Orion even as he mentally grit his teeth. So much for a weekend alone with Orion. 

“No, it’s not an emergency. I just wanted to ask you something tonight at dinner.”

Damus gave Megatron an appraising look and pulled Orion a little closer to him, but Orion gave Megatron a smile. “Damus and I would love to have dinner with you and Soundwave!” 

Megatron quickly sent a message to Soundwave that he was having dinner with him.

“I look forward to seeing the two of you.”

With that Megatron left the two to wander the Kaon markets. He knew Orion would be safe, Soundwave and his network of spies to see to that, though he honestly didn’t care what happened to Dumbaft.

~~~~

Orion and Damus sat by each other at dinner much to Megatron’s annoyance. They appeared to be deep conversation over a datapad that Orion was holding and occasionally snickered over its content. 

When Soundwave came in with the energon though they at least stopped talking with each other and started conversations with either Soundwave’s symbionts or Megatron. 

“So, where did you and Damus meet?” Megatron asked, taking a sip of his energon. 

“He was one of the mechs I was tutoring in reading and writing.”

“You’re the mech he cites as inspiring him, Megatron. Some of us don’t really have the resources to learn how to read so he helps provide them and gives mechs like us a boost.” Damus pipped up from his conversation with Buzzsaw.

“Oh, really?” Megatron couldn’t help but be flattered. 

“Yes, more mechs need education. There are many out there that can’t read or write and I’m hoping to help[ make that number go down. Maybe even they might help teach others to read and write.”

Megatron hummed. “Have you taught anyone Damus?”

“No, too risky for me.” 

Megatron gave a derisive snort and looked down at Damus in disgust, “What are you a coward? How can you take this gift Orion has given you and hoard it away like our masters do. If I were as cowardly as you I would be dead in the mines right now and not rallying our fellow Cybertronians.”

“Enough, Megatron!”

Everyone’s attention snapped to Orion as he snapped at Megatron. 

“You don’t know the circumstances that you’re talking about. Now drop it.” 

Orion’s optics were hard as he glared at Megatron.

Damus looked down at his hands in shame and wrung them together making the gauze wrappings loose. 

“It’s okay Damus. I understand.” Orion laid a gentle hand on Damus’s gauze wrapped ones and Megatron couldn’t take anymore.

With one final glance at the tender looks Orion and Damus were giving each other Megatron left the small dinner table for his personal room that felt so empty without someone to share it with.

~~~~~

Orion and Damus looked up in shock when Megatron swiftly left.

Soundwave simply sighed and tossed back the rest of his energon before getting up to leave.

“Wait, Soundwave!” Orion called out.

Soundwave paused.

“Is Megatron okay, I’ve never seen him act like this?” Orion’s optics burned with worry for his friend and kept casting furtive glances at where Megatron had disappeared to as if he wondered if he should follow him.

Soundwave hesitated and wondered how much he had the right to tell Orion and his obvious lover. 

At least he sent a message to only Orion, :: Megatron: jealous of Damus. Loves: Orion ::

At Orion’s surprised expression Soundwave knew he had read the message and left before Orion could ask more questions that Soundwave had no right to answer and frankly didn’t want to answer.

~~~~~~~

Back in their hotel in Kaon Orion lay in Damus’s arms as they contemplated Soundwave’s message.

“So…” Damus trailed off awkwardly as he stroked Orion’s back.

“What are you going to do about this?” 

Orion just shrugged and held on tighter to Damus. “I don’t really want to think about it.”

“... do you love him back?”

Upon hearing the timid and somewhat resigned question Orion pushed up from Damus’s chest to look him in the optic.

“Damus, Megatronus was my first love. And yes I do still love him a little bit, BUT I love you more! Nothing will ever change the fact that I love you Damus of Tarn. I love you and I’ve been wanting to ask… will you go through the Conjunx Ritus with me?”

Damus’s optics went wide and laughed with a smile, “Damnit Orion. You beat me to it. I was going to ask next time you came. I even have a gift picked out for the Act of Profference.”

Orion laughed and rested his crest against Damus’s. “So, is that a yes?”

Damus gained a mischievous glint to his optics was all the warning Orion had before he was flipped under Damus and tickled. “Why, I do believe it’s a yes.”

Orion laughed and tickled back, his smaller digits able to get in gaps better than Damus’s. 

Together they laughed and played before beginning the Act of Intimacy. 

Neither cared about the complaints or extra they had to pay for the noise they made the day after.

~~~~~~~

It had been a year after their trip to Kaon and Orion sat in Damus’s lap with two cables connecting their helms. Information flowed freely between their processors, no secrets would be held between them in this Act of Disclosure. 

Damus had his hands tied behind his back to prevent any accidental short circuits should he touch the cables locked to the base of their helms. 

The vents were in sync and they could hardly tell where they began and ended as they read each other’s memories.

Damus saw Orion’s early life in the wilds of early Cybertron. How he lived off the land and hunted and tamed mechanimal. He also saw the horrors of the Quintessons and the strategies used to fight them. He saw Orion love for Megatron. 

Orion saw Damus’s addiction to painkillers and just how bad it was. He saw how the upper castes treated him through his own optics. He saw everything he touched spark and break, if Damus was lucky he could blame the fact that low caste means low quality machines if not… the worst memory was someone seeing him as the outlier he was and trying to kill him. Damus had tried to talk him down but in the end was forced to kill the mech and move to a different part of town.

When the information transfer was over Orion disconnected them and they stared at each other in silence. 

When the dam broke they threw themselves at each other and wept. 

Orion for Damus and how life had been so cruel and unfair to him.

Damus for Orion and how he missed his first home of the wilds of Cybertron which were long extinct in the age of modern society.

They held each other and wept for each other and when there were no more tears to be shed they held each other all the more.

“I didn’t know I’m going to bond a wildling.” Damus said with a chuckle when the twin moons started to rise.

Orion gave a breathless giggle and a playful slap on the shoulder.

~~~~~~~

It was the Act of Profference that things started doing down hill for Damus.

They were back on Damus’s berth after a round (or several) of interface when Damus brought out the gift.

Orion gave a soft gasp as he looked down at the object in Damus’s hands. 

It was a gem encrusted datapad. 

“I’ve been collecting the gems from the cargo I’ve been hauling. Never enough to be missed, always the tiny ones that no one really wants anyways. Took me forever to get enough to cover the entire pad. Then even longer to figure out a way to put them on without breaking the pad.”

Orion reverently took the Datapad out or Damus’s hands and held it like it was going to break. “You made this?”

“Well… not the datapad itself. It’s actually one of yours I borrowed. I just put the jewels on.”

“Damus this is amazing.” Orion’s voice and face was full of awe as he watched the jewels glitter as they reflected the light off of the setting sun. 

“You really think so?” Damus asked, feeling pride well up in his chest.

“Yes, Damus, it’s- Damus get down!” Orion yanked Damus down onto the berth just as a bullet shattered the window and whizzed over his head.

Orion barely had enough time to shove the datapad into his subspace before Damus’s door was kicked in by Tarnian Enforcers.

“Damus of Tarn, you are under arrest.” The lead one commanded. He was a huge mech larger than Damus and the type to take sick pleasure in his job judging by his smile.

“For what crimes?” Orion snapped, arms wide in front of Damus as if he could protect his bonded to be.

“For fraternizing outside his caste,” the large mech gave Orion a lecherous gaze, “for acting outside of his ordained caste, and for being a danger to society.” 

“Damus is not a danger to society!”

“You call an outlier a nondanger to society?”

Orion’s and Damus’s optics went wide at the leader’s words. 

“We’ve been watching you for a while Damus, and we’re here to bring you in.” 

Smacking Orion out of the way easily the leader hauled Damus up off the ground pinning his arms behind his back. 

“No! Leave him alone!” Orion tried to get up and stop them but the smack from the leader had disoriented him and dented his helm.

“I’d shut up if I were you shareware or I’ll have to arrest you too. No sense in taking a pretty mech like you off to the institute like this guy.”

Damus’s optics went white and the leader grunted and nearly dropped Damus as he struggled and sparks flew from his restrained hands.

“Damn,” the leader muttered, “good thing we did our research you’re a willy one.” 

“I’ll get you out Damus.” Orion yelled as the Enforcers left Damus’s tiny apartment. “Just hold on, I’ll get you out!”

~~~~~~~

Damus didn’t know how long he had been in the Institute's labs.All he knew was the first thing they did was take his hands. He’d heard someone commenting that they usually start on the head but considering his powers it was wiser to to start with his hands. Now they hurt like the pit, but at least he was given a break since his powers still work even though he doesn’t have his original hands. In other words, some new doctor got a buzzsaw too close to one of his claws and it got zapped. The pain because of his powers hurt even more than when he had his original hands and very nearly knocked him out.

Unfortunately, now Damus is laying on the hard cold medical berth with his head half open and no one around. Is this how he dies?

No, Orion will find him. Orion has Alpha Trion and can get him out of here. Though in what condition…

Damus tried to move but a sharp pain in his neck stopped him. They must have done something there. Damus didn’t know what but he didn’t really want to know either.

When the surgeons came back and started cutting into his helm Damus started screaming. 

When his new helm was added the surgeons paused. Was it over? No, a mnemosurgeon was being called. 

Terror flooded Damus. Mnemosugeons, the boogeymen of the lower castes. Stay in line or the mnemosurgeons will come and put you in line.

“ORION!” Damus screamed.

Suddenly, the lights in the room shattered and all power to non living machines went offline. The surgeons in the room looked around in confusion but Damus froze. He knew that feeling.

He’d felt it millions of times before, but usually it started in his hands and hurt like pits. Now… now his voice box felt the same power, but no pain. 

Experimentally tugging on his restraints he found them off. Quick as a flash he hauled himself off the berth and tried to make his way to the door.

“The patient is escaping!” 

No! Damus tried to run fast but the world spun and he couldn’t tell how far away the door was. 

The whole universe seemed to have turned into a two dimensional photograph.with no way to tell exactly how far something was. 

He felt one of the heavier surgeons slam into him, but he must have been closer to the door than he thought as they both crashed through it with a mighty ruckhaus.

Damus grunted as more surgeons piled onto his back pinning him to the ground.

Hopelessness filled him as he saw one of them get a syringe to knock him out. As he was about to give up the image of Orion filled his mind. Loving, perfect, waiting for him, Orion.

He'd be damned if he gave up on Orion.

Drawing up as much of his power as he could Damus commanded. “Get off me!” 

Every mech on his shuddered and purged, the one with the syringe dropped it and clutched at his spark. 

With a monumental heave Damus shook himself free of the surgeons and ran down the hall too terrified to look back.

~~~~~

Orion Pax ran down the halls of the Institute where Damus was being held with Alpha Trion hot on his heels. 

I had taken the pair a surprisingly short time to negotiate for Damus’s freedom which only meant Damus was already being tortured. 

Alpha Trion followed with wrath on his face, intending to dismantle this Institute from the inside out along with protecting his little mentee. 

As Orion ran down another hallway he was suddenly stopped by Alpha Trion’s shockingly strong grip jerking him back. 

“Alpha Trion, we need to continue! Damus is in here somewhere.”

Hush, Orion Pax. Listen, someone is coming.”

Orion slowed his panicked venting and listened. Sure enough the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard thundering towards them. Security?

“Who goes there?” Alpha Trion thundered, “WE are given permission to be here by the Senate to pick up a comrade, so I ask again who goes there?”

The thundering steps stopped but apparently the mech had had too much momentum and was now sliding towards them with the loud screech of metal on metal. 

“Please, we are looking for Damus, do you know where he is being held?” Orion called out.

“Orion?” 

Orion’s spark jumped into his throat and his optics lit up, “Damus!?”

Damus timidly came towards the pair revealing what had been done to him. 

Orion cried when he saw the energon blood on him and ran up to him. Damus flinched, but welcomed Orion when he hugged him.

“I was so afraid I’d never see you alive again.” Orion wept into Damus’s arms.

“I’m here Orion.”

Orion clung harder and kissed each of Damus’s claws. “I love you Damus.”

“I love you too Orion.”

~~~~~

Deciding to leave the couple to their reunion Alpha Trion continued down the hall where Damus left from to make sure he wouldn’t be followed. What he found horrified him. 

A pile of dead and dying mechs laying in their own purge. From what Alpha Trion could see there were no wounds on them but they all looked to be excruciating pain. 

A cold dread washed over him as Alpha Trion looked back up to where Damus and Orion were sitting on the floor crying and holding each other. He needed more information, now.

~~~~~~~

Orion and Damus, now known to the public as Glitch, found themselves back in Kaon. 

Glitch now lived there under Megatron and the Decepticon’s protection and was learning how to fight.

Orion and Damus had not grown apart though they had yet to get any further in the Cunjunx Ritus. Neither of them had felt they were quite ready until about a week before Megatron and Orion’s scheduled trip to the Senate. 

They bared their sparks to each other and started the first session of spark bonding. They sobbed in relief and ecstasy even as Megatron, an accidental voyeur, glared with jealousy.

“I love you my little Wildling.” Damus crooned over their weak spark bond.

“And I love you, Damus.” Orion replied over the bond.

Inside Orion chest nestled comfortably behind his spark a tiny life started to grow as a result of the spark bond.

~~~~~~~

Optimus Prime rubbed at his chest as he paced inside the Autobot war room. So far the spec ops teams had had no report of what had happened to Damus after Orion and Megatron had fought and split ways. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Ratchet gruffed from his seat at the table, “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have predicted what happened after the Senate meeting.”

“Even though you and Jazz warned me about Megatron so many times?” Optimus shot back.

Ratchet sighed as he watched his friend pace and worry. 

“Yes, because that’s how you are. You see the best in everyone even when the worst is right before you.”

Optimus sighed and ran a hand over his face. “That isn’t a good thing to have in a war. As you and Prowl have pointed out.” 

Ratchet rolled his optics and stood up. “Yes, I know but that’s what separates you from Sentinel-Zeta Prime. Also, you have Jazz, Prowl, Me, and the rest of us to protect your sorry aft when you start to go all paragon of goodness.”

Optimus gave Ratchet a tiny smile and rested a hand on his shoulder. “And for that all of you have my thanks.” 

Ratchet returned the smile with a huff. 

“Yeah, well, I better be on the top of the list to see the sparkling with its born.” Ratchet gave a poke to Optimus’s chest.

“Ratchet, you are my medical officer. I’d be worried if you were not the first.”

Before Ratchet could reply the shutters to the ceiling vent popped open and Jazz poked his head though. 

“Yeah, Ratchet. Let others have a chance!”

“Damn it, Jazz!”

Ratchet looked two seconds away from bludgeoning Jazz with his wrench, so Optimus was quick to step in.

“Any news, Jazz?” 

“Sorry, OP.” Jazz swung down from the ceiling with a frown, “No one’s been able to find cable nor bolt of Glitch.” 

Optimus deflated and sat down at the war room table looking lost. He’d wanted so badly to raise this sparkling with Damus. To tell Damus he’s going to be a sire and to see his optic light up with joy. To get spark and transfluid donations from him so their sparkling could be healthy and bond with Damus.

“Optimus,” the Prime looked up at Jazz and Ratchet’s worried looks.

“I’ll be fine. Ratchet, I’ll be needing some more mineral supplements if this goes on.”

“But what about your spark?” Jazz looked on with more worry.

“The Matrix can replace any power my spark gives up to the sparling. There will be no physical repercussions for not finding Damus.”

“... physical?”

Optimus looked away from his friends. “I’m… unsure how the energy of the Matrix will cause me to react over a long period of time. Especially since it will be replacing a large portion of my spark’s energy regularly if I see a lot of action.” 

Optimus’s friends looked at him stunned. They tried to protest but war was war and Optimus was desperate to keep his sparkling.

~~~~~~~

Optimus held his sparkling in his arms and smiled. 

The bitlet had bright blue optics and a red, orange, and yellow paint job. A wonderful combination of Orion’s and Damus’s. 

“So,” Ratchet asked as he cleaned his hands, “Do you have an idea of what you’re going to name him?”

Optimus smiled and crooned down at his precious little sparkling as they beeped and yawned in his arms.

“I was thinking… Hot Rod.”

~~~~~~~

Deep under the fortress of Kaon Megatron whispered lies in the audials of Damus.

“He left you.”

“He always loved me more than you. You know this, you’ve looked into his memories.”

“Isn’t it convenient he found you only after you escaped? He was the one that called them.”

“It’s his fault you’re here.”

“I love you.”

“I will protect you.”

“I was always by your side.”

He told such sweet lies as he tortured poor Damus. 

It was finally when Megatron got the mech hooked on diluted Dark Energon that Tarn was made. 

Tarn loved Megatron even when he ignored him. 

Tarn was loyal to Megatron because his Lord and Master would never leave him!

Tarn was a powerful tool in Megatron’s hand!

And Tarn didn’t ache when he looked across the battlefield to see his Conjunx look at him and not recognise him behind the mask he wore out of shame, no he didn’t.


	11. Optimus/Starscream (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious event makes a spire of Vos float again it also ressurects a small number of seekers with it, including Starscream's old trinemates Skywarp and Thundercracker.  
> Normally this would be cause for celebration, but unfortunatly it's been over three million years since Skywarp and Thundercracker's deaths and a lot has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the story about the dog is actually based on a story about how my Grandpa got his dog Leroy.   
> Yes, the people in the town really tried to kill the poor dog for his heterochromia (and called him "devil dog") and yes he really got hit in the head with a shovel by them. He had a scar on his forehead his whole life because of it. He was absolutely the sweetest dog I'd ever met!   
> My fondest memory of him was when I was at my G-parent's lake hjouse and he attacked a copperhead in the lake that had gotten too close to me. Don't worry all three of us, the dog, me, and the snake were unharmed in the incidet.   
> I figured if anyone was going to save him and give him a good home in the fictional world it'd be TC.  
> Leroy was a good dog that lived to the ripe old age of 18. 
> 
> My he rest in peace. <3

Starscream paced and chittered to himself in Vosian as he nervously panicked over his former trine mates in the neighboring room.

If it had been five years ago Starscream would have been ecstatic and welcomed his trine mates back from the dead with open arms. But five years ago Starscream was still the Decepticon’s Second in Command. 

Now, he was an Autobot. Not the most well liked, granted, but given who he was mated to…

Pit. Starscream held his face in his hands and shuddered. What would his trinemates think of him? Not only was he an Autobot but he was their leader’s mate! Speaking of…

Starscream leaned into the warm and steady palm at his back as Optimus entered their room.

“Starscream? Are you going to be alright with meeting your former trine mates?” Optimus gently held his mate and set his engine to a low rumble he knew Starscream found comforting.

“I… I don’t know.” Starscream curled into Optimus’s warm rumbling frame gently kneading his talons in Optimus’s armor, “They- won’t understand. They’ve been dea- gone for so long… I’m not the same Seeker that they knew… Thundercracker never did like you ground frames and we never really had a good reason to like Autobots in general back then.”

“They won’t attack will they?”

Starscream stiffened in Optimus’s hold, but relaxed as he nuzzled deeper into Optimus as if he wished to become a part of him. “I don’t think so. They will feel betrayed, but… to them they only died a few days ago.”

“You’re hoping to use their former loyalty to ensure your safety.”

“You don’t approve.”

Optimus sighed and held Starscream tighter, caressing his wings though probably more to comfort himself than Starscream. “I do not like how it leaves you and our little ones open to the chance of being attacked.” 

Starscream huffed, wings flicking in annoyance briefly displacing Optimus’s hand, “I can take care of myself. And our brats are all the more reason to tell them of our… relationship.”

“Starscream,” Optimus gently placed a digit under Starscream's chn and pulled his chin up so he could look at him in the optics, “I was not saying you should not talk to them. I am simply afraid for your and our sparklings. I wish for you to tread with caution.”

“Pfft. You know me Optimus you have nothing to worry about!” 

Optimus arched a brow at Starscream earning himself an offended huff.

~~~~~~~

Skywarp and Thundercracker whispered and chittered to each other in Vosian casting suspicious glaces at the locked door every once in a while.

“:We’ve been here for hours, what do you think they’re doing?:”

“:I don’t know Skywarp, I’m not even sure they have Starscream here.:”

“:What if they do and are torturing him?:”

Thundercracker sighed and scrapped a hand down his face. “:No, they know we want to see him unharmed. If anything they’ll be fixing him up in the medical bay to get on our good side.:”

Skywarp’s wings flicked rapidly in nervousness. “:Well, at least they’re healing him?:”

“:Tch. Such an optimist.:” Despite the derisive tone Thundercracker couldn’t help the fondness warming his spark. At least Skywarp hadn’t changed since they had woken up in the floating gold spire. It was a shame they couldn’t say the same for anything else.

Thundercracker was pulled from his rumination when the door to their room finally opened allowing Optimus Prime in.

Thundercracker and Skywarp glared at the Prime as he calmly walked up to them.

“Well? Where is Starscream, where is our trine leader?” Skywarp snapped at the Prime, wings raised in aggression. 

Optimus stoically glanced between Thundercracker and Skywarp in silence before finally answering, “Just to be clear, both of you, Thundercracker, Skywarp, are not our prisoners. After your meeting with Starscream you are free to leave our base any time you wish. The two of you and Starscream are free to speak freely of anything you wish…”

Cocking his helm to the side Optimus paused then gave a barely there smile. It confused the two seekers but they didn’t comment on it.

“I’m sure Starscream has a lot to catch you two up on.”

Optimus turned to the side revealing a slender silver seekers sitting cross legged and hunched over in a chair. 

“What’s the deal, Prime?! You said you were going to bring in Starscream and you couldn’t even find a ‘bot that looks remotely like him?!” THunderecracker snarled talons ready to wrend the Prime apart. 

The seeker in the chair flinched and when he spoke Thundercracker felt Skywarp and his spark turn to ice.

“It’s me TC, Warp. It’s… been a long time.” 

The world seemed to pitch and yaw under Thundercrackers thrusters as he recognised that voice, recognised the faceplate even if it was the wrong color.

“Star…?” Skywarp whispered with hope and horror. 

“What did you do to him?” The violet seeker turned a wrathful grale upon the Prime with a hiss. “Where are his thrusters? Where’s all his armor? Why did you paint him like this?”

With every question Skywarp and Thundercracker did their best to circle the Prime who stood with his back against the wall.

“Megatron took my thrusters from me not them.” Starscream spoke up halting them in their stalking.

“What? Why would he do that? Megatron would never do that.” Skywarp slowly lowered his wings from an aggressive stance and partially sheathed his talons. 

Starscream looked away and grit his denta. “You sound like the others before… before Megatron started making his abuse equally emotional and physical… And more public.”

Thundercracker wanted to look at his former trine mate to gauge his truthfulness but didn’t dare take his optics off the grounder Prime. “What are you talking about?”

“You missed out on a lot when your glorious leader decided to separate us and send the two of you in to protect the East side of Vos. After I lost the two of you I didn’t have the time to mourn nor the time to find a new trine. Hmf. Not like there was anyone else that could keep up with me. There never was anyone like the two of you…”

Starscream looked up fondly at his trine mates and Skywarp chittered comfortingly at him. Thundercracker backed away from the Prime so he could look at Starscream and offer a worried look.

“At first Megatron was full of kind words and comforting touches.” Starscream’s fond look fell and hardened into a scowl, “I’m not really sure when he started with the backhanded comments. He had a talent of blending them with actual critiques that I didn’t know he was insulting me until he shot down one of my strategies with a well placed quip. Oh, it’s just a joke Starscream, don’t take it so personally! They said. It was only a shove all Decepticons get a little rough! They said. What did you expect you went against orders?...” 

Starscream paused and clenched his fists even as his wings relaxed in defeat. “That was the first time he sent me to the Med bay. It was after the Exodus and Megatron’s plan was a run on an organic planet the Autobots had a base on. I broke formation when I spotted a splinter group of Autobots trying to flank us. Hm! I managed to wipe them out at the cost of leaving the ground troops low on air cover, but I kept them from being flanked. Not that it mattered.”

“After that the beats got… grandiose. He began to publicly ridicule me in front of the troops. Any clout I had early in the War was gone. He’d turned me into his punching bag and a clown. No one ever took what I said seriously. Oh, I was still second in command and leader of the Decepticon air force, didn’t mean anyone respected me or followed my orders to the letter… And look where that got them. Until that golden spire of Vos suddenly started floating and brought back a handful of seekers, including you two, I was the last seeker of Cybertron.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker froze, their joints locking up and their spark turning to ice.

“What do you mean, ‘last seeker’?” Thundercracker asked with dread.

Starscream gave a bitter bark of a laugh. “Over than the drones under Megatron’s thumb and a fist full of sub classes of flyers, Vos was gone. Starscream held out one arm, but remained in a curled position, as if to present himself to them in some grand way, “I was the last of the fully coded Seekers. Soundwave and I both kept a record of every Seeker and… they all fell…”

Starscream bit back a sob, Thundercracker and Skywarp went to comfort their tribe leader but he flinched away from them. “Dont! D-Don’t come any closer until I’ve finished.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker stepped back in shock, worry and confusion pinging back and forth between their incomplete trine bond. 

“Starscream…” Thundercracker whispered brokenly, his wings hitched high and painful as he longed to reach out and hold his former trine leader. Reform their trine bond, fix everything, and make everything alright again.

Starscream gave Thundercracker an equally broken smile and continued his story.

“When we reached Earth, the organic planet you’re on now, Megatron had gone mad. He took great pleasure in using me as his punching bag and as a living shield when it suited him.”

Skywarp’s armor and wings rattled and steam hissed through his vents like a whistle. “How could he? How are you still alive?”

Starscream gave a sardonic smile. “Despite his constant put downs and beatings he and Soundwave still knew I was a valuable member of the Decepticons. He never went to the point of killing me… intentionally. Soundwave was always quick to stop him before he went too far.”

Looking down at his stiletto heels Starscream didn’t notice his former trine mate’s identical looks of horror. 

“It was also partially why I look like this. He got tired of me being able to fly away from my ‘just punishments’ whenever I could so he took away my heel thrusters. Ripped them apart so I couldn’t fly with them and didn’t let anyone repair them. Now I’m stuck without heel thrusters because in their mangled state my pedes couldn’t support my fully armored weight. And well… Here I am.”

Starscream motioned to his curled up frame with one arm. From what Thundercracker could see it was very slight and very lightly armored. He couldn’t be sure though as Starscream had yet to move out of his fetal position.

“Starscream, how did the Autobots capture you? Why won’t you let us come any closer?”

“ And are you okay?” Skywarp spread his wings wide trying to get a read on Starscream while also trying to be as friendly as possible as he clicked worriedly.

Starscream shot a nervous glance at the Autobot Prime, who Thundercracker had forgotten was even in the same room as them, and seemed to gain some confidence from Optimus’s burning blue optics. Something about that rubbed Thundercracker the wrong way making his wings hitch up defensively. 

Thundercracker jumped when he felt something brush his hand, but when he looked down he saw it was only Skywarp. With a sigh Thundercracker let Skywarp lace their digits together and gave his trinemate’s hand a thankful squeeze.

“I … after millions of years of abuse… after being so alone for so long.” Starscream looked up at the ceiling and appeared to be mentally fighting himself for the next words.

Even as dread started to fill Thundercracker’s spark he offered a reassuring smile, “Go on Starscream. It’s okay.”

Starscream gave him a smile that said he didn’t believe his former trine mate, but the words seemed to do the trick, “Megatron left for three years, off to find some mythical army. Instead he came back with a chunk of Dark Energon larger than himself and more insane than before. The first thing he did was stab himself with a shard of it. From then on my life got worse and worse and worse… until I finally had enough and… I left. I renounced the Decepticons and left.”

“Oh, Starscream,” Thundercracker went to comfort him but Starscream held up a digit indicating he wasn’t finished.

“It was a while before the Autobots found me. I was starving and filthy and Arachnid had betrayed me. It gave me great joy leading them to her and shooting that insect out of the sky!”

Starscream’s fond smile had a cruel edge to it as he remembered chasing that wench down and ending her life.

“The Autobots took me in as a neutral. I was done taking orders and I made that perfectly clear. I did only what I wanted and what I thought would help me! Oh, they all objected to that! All of them, that is, except Optimus.”

The dread was coming back in Thundercracker’s spark as he shot a distrustful glance at the Prime. What lies and manipulations had he said or done to Starscream to get him to fall into line?

“He always respects my wishes, though we don’t always agree, and at first I thought he was trying to manipulate me. So, naturally, I tried to manipulate him.” Starscream gave a soft fond laugh, “I guess it worked though not as I expected…”

Starscream then looked timidly up at his former trinemates. “And that brings us to why I’m curled up… I…” 

Starscream tried to curl tighter but flinched and had to relax. Skaywarp clicked and churred in distress and worry while trying to simultaneously comfort Starscream. Thundercracker remain stiff and silent, waiting for the storm to hit. 

“Optimus and I, we fell in love.”

Starscream flinched when Skywarp went silent. Thundercracker could feel the shock burst over their incomplete bond.

“We fell in love and… well…”

At last Starscream relaxed from his curled up position revealing what he had been hiding. 

Thundercracker felt his spark go cold as he saw the cables and tubes that made what normal would have been a slender waist pushed aside for Starscream’s coal black protoform to bulge through. The blue seeker couldn’t stop staring at Starscream’s middle even as Starscream continued talking.

“We bonded not too long ago and he sparked me. It’s… We’re having a trine.”

“You bonded with a grounder?” Thundercracker said flatly. He looked up to give Starscream a deadpan look but what he saw on Starscream’s face stabbed him to the core of his spark.

Starscream looked… resigned. He looked like he had when he had described when his former friends and flock mates had abandoned him and lost all respect for him over his time with the Autobots. 

Thundercracker yipped when he felt a painful scratch to his wing. Skywarp side-eyed him and yanked his hand from Thundercrackers making more shame fill Thundercracker’s spark. 

“:Not like he had a lot of seekers to choose from.:” Skywarp sniped giving TC an offensive gesture with his wing.

“:But the Prime?:”

“:Yeah, he’s a Prime but he can’t be all bad, right? I mean Starscream chose him and stayed with him.:”

“:You are too optimistic, Skywarp. Everything has changed too much, this is just… I don’t know.:”

Thundercracker huffed and snarled and paced once across the room. The walls were starting to get too close and he swore the ceiling was a little higher when they first entered here.

“:I don’t like this situation! I just want to go back to the way things were!:”

“:Well, things can’t go back to the way they were. And I am still here you know.:” Starscream snapped at them making Thundercracker and Skywarp jump. 

“:You are free to go whenever you want Thundercracker. I can tell you’re getting skyhungry.:” Starscream stood swift and strutted towards the door, Optimus quickly followed him. “:I’ll set the Groundbridge coordinates for the floating spire and you two can be on your way. No more need to identify with me.:”

“:Starscream wait!:” Thundercracker rushed down the hall to follow Starscream and Optimus. “:What makes you think we don’t want to talk to you any more?:”

“:Yeah! I mean I understand you thinking that about TC, but me?:”

Starscream punched in the coordinates with shaky digits. “:I’m not going to make you two choose between me and each other. I’m not that mech anymore. Also, I can’t… I just can’t Thundercracker. I love him and I want this family. I don’t care how they come out.:”

The ground bridge spat to life behind them illuminating them all in a green glow. Thundercracker felt like he was being hit by acid rounds a second time. He needed time to think. Time to calm down. Time to understand what the hell he had missed.

“:You never made us choose between each other and you. Never would have.:” He said dazedly. 

Starscream gave Thundercracker a pitying look. “:You missed a lot TC.:”

Skywarp and Starscream watched Thundercracker walk through the groundbridge with a lost expression. When the blue seeker vanished Skywarp turned to Starscream and took his hands in his.

“:I don’t care if TC doesn’t want to talk to you anymore please don’t shut me out!:”

Starscream gave Skywarp a small hopeful smile. “:I’d love to chat with you. And there are some humans here that would love to meet you. And I’m sure the sparklings would love to have an Uncle when they arrive?:”

Skywarp cheered and warbled before peppering Starscream’s face in pecks. Starscream sputtered and protested but couldn’t hold back a smile as Skywarp thanked him over and over. 

“All right all right! Now get out! I have a reputation to uphold.” Starscream said, biting back a laugh.

“Yes, sir!” Skywarp started to march through the ground bridge only to pause halfway through. 

“Uh… Starscream? What’s your comm code? You changed it since we last saw you.” 

~~~~~~~

When Skywarp strutted out of the groundbridge and onto the flat plains where the gold spire floated over he noticed Thundercracker wasn’t waiting for him.

“:TC? TC~?:”

“:If you’re looking for your friend he flew off to the west somewhere.:” one of the other resurrected seekers said. They were a red one that had died sometime during the Quintesson War.

“:Did he say where he was going?:” Skywarp asked with a frown. He tried coming Thundercracker but he didn’t answer.

“:No, he only said he needed to fly.:”

Skywarp hummed and flew off towards the gold spire. Thundercracker liked to fly sometimes when he needed to think about things, and he had a lot to think about. Skywarp had a lot to think about as well and he had a different way to digest information.

Making it all the way up to the top third of the spire he landed in a seeker made cave that Thundercracker and he had dug out themselves. It was small, only made for two, so Skywarp set to work digging deeper and widening it a little and adding small cubbies where little bitlets could rest.

Skywarp loves digging his claws into the soft gold metal of the floating spire. It pleased something instinctual within him and had helped settle him when he was first resurrected. 

THe older resurrected seekers, that is the ones that had died before the War including the red Quintesson War seeker Skywarp had seen on the ground, had said that Vos used to be made up of many golden spires just like this one. Giant floating monoliths that traveled across Cybertron and was the home of the seekers. 

Back then seekers would use their claws, like Skywarp was doing now, and dig into the sides of the monoliths and make their tunnels and caves. Smaller pieces were thrown out where they would float to the top of the spire where eventually seeker thrusters would melt them together. No one really fought for the upper levels as when the lower levels get too weak to hold the weight of walking seekers they were torn apart and added as a large mass to the top. Then the displaced lower level seekers would dig new homes out of the newly made metal at the highest level. So the cycle would repeat on and on. Everyone got to be at the top lay at least twice since their sparking. 

Skywarp had liked that idea and had dreamed of seeing multiple flying spires of gold floating over Cybertron. Seekers freely flying between them and even the ground occasionally to trade for goods.

That had all changed when the Quints had demagnetized the Floating City of Vos and it fell.

Skywarp had never known that Starscream had been telling the truth when he had said Vos itself had flown once. The senate had done well in hiding the truth behind similes and metaphors. They said the history texts referred to Vos as the flying city because that’s where the seekers and others of their ilk lived! If only Vosians had known. 

Igniting a thrister Skywarp melted the sharp edges of the cubbies he made, making them smooth and safe for any protoform. 

Skywarp looked down at the three cubbies with a proud smile then set to work making their home bigger.

~~~~~~~

Thundercracker wasn’t sure how long he had flown for lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to just go back to Skywarp and his little cave and preen each other, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being incomplete without Starscream. 

Betrayal burned in him, both at himself and Starscream. How dare Starscream mate with an Autobot! How dare Thundercracker but so cruel as to turn his back on Starscream when he needed him!

The Autobots and those they allied with had long oppressed seekers and their kind! 

But at the same time, the Decepticons had changed and fallen from their original course apparently.

Thundercracker was trying to piece together a puzzle with no idea how. He wanted to be by Starscream’s side as he should be, but he could still feel the optics of the enforcers and grounders leering at him. He could still hear their words they slung at him from all sides. If he had been with Starsceam all this time then maybe…

But no, there was no use in thinking like that. Thundercracker had died and over three million years had passed. That was a lot of time even for a Cybertronian. 

Thundercracker landed not far from a small rural town and collapsed to his knees. He had to change for Starscream. For the sparklings he carried.

Taking several deep vents he reached up to comm Starscream to tell him he was sorry only to realize he didn’t have his comm code anymore.

“FRAG!”

In a fluid motion Thundercracker stood up and kicked at the ground in frustration. 

“ARR!”

Thundercracker’s helm whipped around at what sounded like a turbohound being hurt. Curiosity and a protective urge came over him and Thundercracker snuck as best he could towards the town. 

Coming up on the edge of the town he saw a ground of the local dominant species, humans Thundercracker believed they were called, chasing after what looked like the organic equivalent of a turbohound. Mony of them had improvised weapons and one’s shovel had a little blood on it.

“Stop that!” Thundercracker thundered at the humans. 

IT would have been comical seeing the humans stop so suddenly that they tripped over each other into pile if it weren’t for the fact they met to kill the organic turbohound.

“That devil dog’s summoned his master!” Some femme screeched with horror as she pointed up at Thundercracker. 

Deciding to roll with it Thundercracker flared his wings wide, rattled his armor, and ignited his thrusters lighting the grass under him. 

“You got that right and I ever see you trying to hurt my dog again. I'll drag each and every one of you straight to the Pit!” 

The humans howled with terror and scattered like glitchmice. 

With a disgusted huff and an offensive flick of his wings Thundercracker turned to find the organic turbohound.

He stopped when he saw a man protectively crouched over the animal staring at him with wide eyes. 

“So, uh… hi?” Thundercracker greeted nervously.

The human mech, Thundercracker really needed to figure out what humans called their different frame types, still stared in silence.

Thundercracker realized that he was probably intimidating the human so he awkwardly sat down and gave him a smile. “Hi, I’m Thundercracker, but my friend’s call me TC.”

The human started to relax a bit and the organic turbohound in his protective hug shifted closer to him. 

“My name is Leroy.” The human said, “You’re one of those Seekers that’s all over the news aren’t you?”

Thundercracker nodded, finally they were getting somewhere! 

“And May I ask what you’re doing here?” 

“I… needed to think so I was flying by. I heard that organic turbohound yelp so I came to see what happened.”

“Turbohound?”

Thundercracker pointed down to the animal in the human’s arms.

“Oh! This is a dog. A mutt to be exact.” Leroy shook his head sadly with an angry frown, “Those people from this town, they don't like him. You see he has heterochromia, one blue eye and one brown. Call him a devil dog. Think he’s evil. But he’s the farthest thing from it! Sweetest damn dog I ever met.”

Leroy looked down at the dog with a sad smile and pet his back. THe orange and white mutt looked up with big sad blue and brown eyes. Blood ran down his forehead where one of the townesmech had hit him with the shovel. Thundercracker felt his spark burn in rage at the sight. 

“I’m here from out of town with my church to do repairs to their local church. I would love to take him in, but I’m not sure I could keep him safe for the duration of my stay. Not to mention I’m pretty sure the hotel we’re staying at has a no pet policy.”

The dog, who was idly wagging his tail as Leroy pet him shook his lop eared head with a sneeze. Thundercracker smiled at the animal’s cuteness and in that moment made an impulsive decision.

“I’ll take him! I did tell the those townesmechs he was mine.” 

Leroy looked up at Thundercracker in brief confusion before shaking his head. “Townes… what? Nevermind. He needs to go to a vet and get everything checked out and get fixed. Are you sure you can look after a dog, you didn’t even know what one was before you met me.”

Thundercracker lit up when the human mentioned a vet, “Oh, I know one! I can have him check him over! Also, my- my former trine leader is good friends with a lot of humans, three of them are kids, they’ll show me how to raise a dog!”

Thundercrasker’s wings fluttered in excitement as he crouched low, nearly laying down to get a better look at the mutt. “It can’t be too different from raising a turbohound. I miss them…”

“You guys have dogs on your world?”

Thundercracker went silent and looked away for a moment, “Not anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Earth would be a terrible place without dogs. Or cats for that matter.”

“Cats?”

Leroy laughed and shook his head, “You have a lot to learn about Earth Thundercracker!”

Thundercracker’s optics went distant, apparently he had a lot to learn. With a deep vent, that nearly toppled Leroy, Thundercracker extended a hand for the dog. 

“Can I keep him?” Thundercracker asked with a pout.

“Well, I guess it isn’t up to me. It’s up to the dog.”

“Are they sentient?”

“No, but they’re smart. And if a dog trusts you you'll have a lifelong partner that will stay by your side no matter what.”

Thundercracker extended his large metal hand further toward Leroy and the dog. At first the dog backed up unsure of the large metal being, but he cautiously approached and gave the hand a sniff. 

Thundercracker felt a gleeful smile spreed across his face as the dog’s tail started slowly wagging and he jumped up onto his palm. 

Cautiously Thundercracker stood up and cupped the dog in both hands making sure he didn’t panic or jump. 

The dog seemed to smile up at him as he wagged his tail.

“One thing before you go.” The man said, pulling TC’s attention back to him, “we organics can’t handle very high speeds, so keep it slow so you don’t turn the poor boy into mush, okay?”

Thundercracker looked horrified at that information and quickly began looking up as much information as he could about organics and their relations with flying.

“Thanks for that.” Thundercracker said, and with that he gently placed the dog in the cockpit of his frame, shut the canopy tight, and took off.

Leroy the human waved good-bye to the pair as the dog barked excitedly back.

~~~~~~~

When Thundercracker returned Agent Fowler and half of Team Prime, including the Prime himself, were waiting for him. 

“Agent Fowler! I need to talk to you!” Thundercracker called out cheerfully.

“Does it have anything to do with the flying show you put on all the way here? Sweet Abe Lincoln's bread! This is something I’d expect from Starscream! Everyone between here and Tennessee saw you flying low and in root form! Do you know how many times we came close starting a war???”

Agent Fowler ran his fingers through his hair and tugged as if to pull it out by the hand full. 

“What were you thinking?!”

“I didn’t want to hurt the dog.” Thundercracker said defensively. 

“What dog, Thundercracker?” Optimus asked, stepping before Agent Fowler could have an aneurysm.

“This dog.” Thundercracker opened the canopy of his cockpit and carefully let the dog out. “He’s why I wanted to see you Agent Fowler. The human I got him from said he needed to see a vet.”

Agent Fowler ran a hand down his face in exasperation as he looked at the dog happily wagging his tail in TC’s hand.

“In this instance vet is short for VETERINARIAN, Thundercracker. Not veteran. There’s nothing I can do here other than get a vet on the horn.”

Thundercracker’s wings fell dejectedly, “Well… will you do that?” 

Agent Fowler looked up at Thundercracker’s pleading face and let out a bone deep sigh. “Yeah, I’ll get a veterinarian for you.” 

Thundercracker cheeped and chittered in delight missing Fowler mutter under his breath how Fowler looked too much like his youngest nephew when he wanted a puppy. “Could never say no to those big sad eyes.” Fowler muttered as he entered his jeep to radio a vet.

Once Fowler was in the Jeep Thundercracker looked up at Optimus and tried to maintain optic contact, but found he couldn’t. Instead, much to his shame, he focused on the dog who jumped off his hand and was walking around sniffing tall green grass.

“So… How’s Starscream?”

“Starscream is doing fine, in his words. He misses both of you though he is glad that at least Skywarp has offered to remain in touch.”

Thundercracker bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. “I… I want to tell him I’m sorry… I tried to comm him but he’s changed his comm link number since… last time. Could you tell him I’m sorry? I… needed time to think.”

Optimus was silent for a beat and for a moment TC thought Optimus was going to deny him then Optimus gave him a small warm smile. 

“Starscream just told me I can give you his new comm number and you can tell him yourself. He really does miss you two. Has for a very long time.”

Thundercracker looked up at Optimus then back at the dog. “Thank you… Optimus.”

“It is no problem, Thundercracker.”

With a steadying vent Thundercracker opened the comm link to Starscream.


End file.
